Out of the Veil
by drkaitiewhoo
Summary: Hermione was in the mits of helping Ginny and Harry sort and move out of Grimmauld Place when she found a small velvet box. Inside the Black Family heir ring. She slipped it on and changed the course of her life, or has it been set to play out this way all along? Sirius/Hermione pairing, Hermione (29) Sirius (36) same age as when he died. Rated M for heated chapters ahead
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related other than the weird fantasies I have in my head. JK has given us the magical plot, I am merely placing my own spin on things.

Brief Preview: This takes place a little over 8 years since the end of the Second Wizarding War, Ginny and Harry married after Ginny turned 20 and having their first, James just a year later. Albus followed in about 2 years, she is now pregnant with their third, Lilly. George married Luna a little before and they had twins their first round, the twins (Newt and Fred) are now 3 and their youngest, Lysa is 6 months. Bill and Fleur have their three children, Victorie (7) Dominque (5) and Louis (2). As for Ron, Percy and Charlie they are busy with work and haven't settled down yet. Ron and Hermione tried at a relationship only to figure out they were much better friends. No hard feelings just an awkward drunken night of 'truth or dare' with their friends and family to bring out their deepest secrets. Damn veritiserum.

Chapter 1: Pureblood Customs

"Just go through it all, keep what you want and we'll donate the rest. I'm sure purebloods would be lining up for a Black Family heirloom." Ginny said balancing a box on her small bump.

"NO! Gin! This is Sirius' stuff! We can't just… just…"

Ginny came up beside the witch, and set the box down on the bed.

"He's gone 'Mione, has been for 10 years. We can't hold onto his stuff." Ginny said softly

"I still live here Gin, I don't mind it…" Hermione replied trying to keep her emotions at bay. It was still a sore subject for everyone. Talking about those they lost during the war; Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius…

"I guess so… Well I'm tired, I'm going to find the boys and settle down for a nap. You do what you like with this room." Ginny said as she marched off leaving Hermione alone in Sirius' room.

"It still smells like you, cigars and firewhiskey…" She inhaled, "And a bit of wet dog…" She snickered then looked up to find a small velvet box higher on the bookshelf than she had looked before.

"Well hello you," She said floating the box down to her. She opened the box to reveal a beautiful onyx ring with a 'B' cut out of a diamond in the middle. It was absolutely breath taking with ancient runes scribed all along the sides along with tiny male lions.

"Mutatio, cor meum, ligatum." Hermione was reading the runes slowly, "My you are full of spells, change of heart, no, just change. Heart… Bond? No, tied… Tethered?" Her mind was reeling with the new information of the ring. "I bet you change based on the first born heir, that's why there are small lions on the ring rather than snakes." Then she slipped the ring on her left ring finger and it magically sized itself to her finger.

"Oh…" Hermione looked surprised at the ring and tried to take it off, only to find it stuck. "Oh great…" She gasped as she felt like the ground was vibrating or moving she suddenly appeared at the Department of Mysteries facing the same veil that took the man she was just thinking about. Only to be faced with the man himself looking as if he hadn't aged a day.

"Hello kitten, have I missed much?" He smirked that signature Black smirk.

Hermione gasped and fainted, Sirius was able to catch her in time before she hit the ground.

"Not the way I intended getting you in my arms love, but no matter. Let's get you home shall we?"

Sirius took Hermione's wand and apparated them directly into his childhood home into utter chaos.

The Potter's were dashing madly from room to room looking for Hermione. Harry finally ran past Sirius' room to see two figures in it. Harry came in wand first to come face to face with his Godfather whom he hadn't seen in 10 years.

"Harry son, could you get some water for Hermione? She's fainted and might be needing some when she wakes." He said as if he'd been having conversations with him for years. "Oh and some chocolate if you have any, chocolate always seems to do the trick." He smiled at his Godson then looked back towards Hermione to move a tendril of hair that was in her face.

"Siri…Sirius?" Harry choked.

"Oh right… Sorry son," He said standing to walk over to him. "Hello Harry." He said standing in front of him, just then Harry jumped and hugged Sirius with mirth he hadn't none existed. He was back. He had no idea how but he was back and he was real.

"How did…?" Harry started

"No time now, she'll be waking soon go get that chocolate and water and we'll figure it out later yes?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically and ran to find what he needed along with Ginny.

"Now kitten what have you done?" Sirius asked softly looking all along her body, he started to appreciate everything he was seeing, she had grown to be quite an exquisite looking woman. He wondering how long it had actually been. He searched his room to see any signs of a date. He found an alarm clock on his bedside that wasn't there before he left the date read, 'Oct 1, 2006'

"10 years hmm poppet? That's quite some time, you'd be about 27 then?" He said to himself still looking at her, admiring all the new curves she had developed.

"29," she whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry love? He asked softly taking her right hand and helping her sit up a bit

"I'm 29, well just turned it at least." She said with a small smile

"And how could that be kitten, you were born in '79"

Hermione giggled a little then pulled a chain out from under her shirt.

"Time-turner, the amount of times I've used it I've gained about 2 years"

Sirius inhaled sharply as Harry entered the room again with water, chocolate and a very pale looking Ginny.

"No way." She said softly.

"Way love, Hermione…?" He asked softly, "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked with her mouth slightly full of chocolate. Harry and Ginny both sat on the bed with Sirius looking at the curly haired witch.

"Bring him back, I didn't even know you were trying anything!" Harry exclaimed

"Is that why you didn't want to get rid of any of his things? You knew you were going to bring him back?" Ginny asked taking her left hand

As Ginny took her hand Hermione was about to speak when Sirius snatched her hand away from Ginny and gawked at the ring on her finger.

"Where did you find this Hermione." He said deadly serious

"I um… It was just there," She pointed at the now empty spot on the bookshelf

Sirius let out a massive breath and inhaled deep and slowly taking both of Hermione's hands. He looked into her eyes to meet a flicker of sorts in her pupils. Hermione saw the same thing and gasped

"Sirius! What… what was that!"

"It seems as though we're bonded pet, or at least we've started the bond. Hence me returning from the dead."

"You can't mean…" She let his hands go and stared at the ring that had now changed slightly, a new rune was inscribed along with two female lions tangled with the male lions on either side of the ring.

"Fer… Fertility?" She stammered.

"There needs to be a new heir one day love…" He sighed.

"Okay dammit, what the hell is going on!" Harry said clearly not keeping up.

"Their married Harry." Ginny stated softly, with almost a gasp

"Not legally… But by pureblood laws and customs, we've started the marital bond." Sirius said a little darker than he intended. He jumped up and started to pace the room. Not being good enough on two feet he quickly changed to Padfoot and prowled along the floor.

"I don't get it, she put the ring on and became the future Mrs. Black? And doing so brought Sirius back from the dead? But how?" Harry said still processing the info.

"I'm not sure Harry but I think we need to talk with another pureblood family who understands marriage customs." Hermione said thinking following Padfoot along the floor.

"Mum and Dad had a traditional pureblood wedding, maybe they can shed some light on it?" Ginny suggested.

"That's a good idea, let's go visit. Padfoot?" Hermione asked watching the large black dog perk up at her question.

"I think it might be best you stay like that until we warn them yeah? Don't want to give Molly or Arthur a heart attack…" Padfoot jumped up onto the bed at Hermione's side and nuzzled her stomach laying his head in her lap for her to pet his head.

"Just because you can change into a soft fluffy dog doesn't mean you can abuse the privilege. Bonded or not you will sleep in your own bed, not with me… For the time being at least."

Padfoot let out a snort then proceeded to wiggle to lay on his back, stretching his long body along the bed. Claiming it, as it was rightfully his bed after all.

"Oh… Right… I'm in your bed…" She snickered.

This earned a heavy tail wag and Padfoot nosed under the covers touching Hermione's bare legs along the way in with his cold wet nose.

Hermione was giggling and slapping at the dog for him to come out which he did and changed back into Sirius.

"Sorry love, you smelled amazing and you were in my bed after all…" He smirked

Harry and Ginny laughed at how bright red Hermione's face had gotten as she hopped out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to get changed, we'll leave in 10 minutes. Ginny why don't you let your parents know we're coming."

The girls left, leaving Harry and his Godfather alone in the room.

"I've missed you Sirius." Harry said not yet looking at the man

"I would say I have too, but for me it has only been a second since I've last seen you."

"So you haven't aged then?"

"I don't think so, 36 for 10 years. Not too terrible ey?"

"Well at least the age difference isn't so significant, 9 years isn't so bad."

"7." Sirius stated

"Oh… right I keep forgetting her damn time turner. I wish she hadn't used it so much…"

"Face it Harry, she's always been a bit older than you lot." Sirius said laughing a bit

"You're not kidding." Harry said stepping towards Sirius and pulling him in for a hug.

"I can't wait for you to meet my boys, they are going to love their Uncle Sirius!" Harry said stepping away quickly to gather James and Al to head over to the Burrow.

Harry popped his head back into Sirius' room

"Welcome home Sirius." Harry said softly, then turned again to get the kids.

The five of them showed up at the Burrow, Sirius in Padfoot form as promised. Molly had just made lunch and everyone sat down to eat. After their stomachs were satisfied and the boys had been laid down for a nap Molly started the conversation.

"Now as much as I love a random visit from my children and grandchildren, what brought this on?" She asked sweetly

"Molly… How much do you know about pureblood um… Marriage customs?" Hermione asked

"Oh um… Are you thinking of dating one dear?" She asked a bit confused

"Oh um… Sort of? You see, at the house we were clearing out some things for Harry and Ginny's move. We were in Sirius' room and I found a ring…"

Arthur's eyes went wide and looked directly at her finger then to Molly who was doing the same thing. Both of them snapped their gaze towards Hermione… Then the large black dog that had followed them.

Just then Siruis transformed back to himself earning a gasp from everyone including a disgruntled groan from Hermione.

"Sirius I thought we agreed…" She started

"Yes love we did, but they figured it out the moment you said ring. All Pureblood families have these rings love, I was just never into the marrying sort of the pureblood stuff so I never paid attention."

"So it really does work then? They exist?" Arthur started looking at Sirius

"I suppose all the myths are a bit more than myths my friend. Hello Molly, Arthur." Sirius said coming to shake their hands, only Molly pulled the black haired man in for a bone crushing hug.

"Wait, dad what are you on about?" Ginny said curiously

"Soulmates Ginny." Molly said a bit teary eyed.

Hermione's eyes snapped to look at Sirius who was already looking at her.

"But that can't be…. He would be 20 years her senior… That seems extensive for soulmates!" Harry said almost laughing.

"Wizards age at different rates Harry, 20 years for a wizard, let alone a pureblood is almost like nothing compared to a muggle. The equivalent of a blink." Arthur said motioning for everyone to move into the living room to be more comfortable.

Everyone took seats along the couches or chairs, only Sirius for some reason came up to sit on the arm of the chair Hermione had sat in pulling her into him.

The move didn't go unnoticed by everyone it was shocking to see the ease that the move happened in, as if they had being that for years.

"So you're telling me that this…." Ginny said waiving her hand towards Hermione and Sirius, "Has always supposed to happen?

"That's what the term soulmates stands for. They were destined for each other." Molly said airly

Hermione was absentmindedly fiddling with the ring on her left hand while Sirius was drawing small circles along both her arms.

"Arthur… Call Minnie, tell her to get Kingsley and Slughorn… They need to see this, make sure there isn't anything we're missing."

"Why Slughorn?" Harry asked curiously

"He was Reggie's teacher back in the day, during the time I was removed at the rightful heir. I bet he knows more about my family's odd marriage rituals than anyone. Reggie absolutely adored ol Sluggie, I'm sure he ranted and raved about mum and dad's traditions." Sirius said sliding down the chair to squeeze into Hermione's side, she leaned back into his embrace again a move only done by those who have been doing it for years.

Just then Ginny heard Albus crying, her and Harry rushed upstairs to see what was the matter. Arthur left to floo call McGonagall leaving Molly with the new 'couple'

"Well you two certainly look cozy." She stated smugly

They both jerked away quickly, realizing just how cozy they were.

"Sorry Molly, I know this is a bit weird. I'm still extremely baffled by this." Sirius said embarrassed.

"No need dear, now I want to ask a rather.. Um embarrassing question…" She started.

"No we haven't. She's only put on the ring. Nothing else, no other um… rituals have been performed." Sirius said with a heated cheeks

Hermione's cheeks also reddened realizing the 'ritual' he was referring too.

 _This is just insane. One minute I'm missing the man, the next I'm looking at him and now I'm bonded to him?!_

Sirius smirked a bit as he looked at Hermione

 _I mean I guess it's not so bad… The age difference never was a problem… Neither was looking at him…_

 _ **Glad to know you appreciate what you see kitten.**_

Hermione gasped as her eyes snapped up to meet his grey eyes.

"You can hear me?!"

"That's another Black Family perk. The spells enchanted on the ring…" Sirius said softly leaning into her ear

 _Oh don't do that, how can you know me so well already…?_

"We're connected love," He whispered ever so gently into her ear. He picked up her left hand, turning the ring over in her hand and pointed to the rune.

"Tied." She whispered back.

Molly felt as though she were a third wheel imposing on a very intimate moment and left quickly and quietly leaving them to discuss what they needed to.

"Well isn't that convenient." She said softly but still dripping with sarcasm.

"Easy pet, your enthusiasm is exhausting." He snickered wrapping an arm around her.

"Listen, I promise we will figure out everything one step at a time and together… Okay? We will go at your pace and… Hell I'll even court you the good ol fashioned pureblood way. Would that make you feel better?" Sirius asked

"And what would be so different about that?" She asked

"Well first of all, I wouldn't be allowed to sit with you like this and touch you above the shoulder or anywhere for that matter would be highly frowned upon." He said with a slight pout

"Oh the big bad Sirius Black wouldn't be able to touch me other than my arms?" She started to laugh

"The bond works both ways love… You feel the pull to me as well…" He said huskily, "I know you do" He whispered into her ear, lightly grazing the shell of her ear with his lips then flicking his tongue out a bit.

This earned a gasp and Hermione could feel every blood cell in her body rising in temperature.

"Oh yes my pet, this is such a wonderful gift…" He purred, "For both of us." He said taking her chin into his fingers and turning her head to face him.

"Sirius…" She breathed.

"I'm asking you love, may I please kiss you?" He looked utterly lost and so vulnerable Hermione couldn't help but break her walls down just a little to let him in.

"Yes." She sighed softly.

And there she is! The first chapter! Let me know what you think! More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: HP not mine. JK owns it all. I am a mere fan plotting my own story web.

Chapter 2: Well What Now?

" _The bond works both ways love… You feel the pull to me as well…" He said huskily, "I know you do" He whispered into her ear, lightly grazing the shell of her ear with his lips then flicking his tongue out a bit._

 _This earned a gasp and Hermione could feel every blood cell in her body rising in temperature._

" _Oh yes my pet, this is such a wonderful gift…" He purred, "For both of us." He said taking her chin into his fingers and turning her head to face him._

" _Sirius…" She breathed._

" _I'm asking you love, may I please kiss you?" He looked utterly lost and so vulnerable Hermione couldn't help but break her walls down just a little to let him in._

" _Yes." She sighed softly._

XX

The kiss was all but soft, although he was firm with her, showing her how much he appreciated her it was gentle, just what she needed. They heard shuffling of feet and unfortunately the kiss ended just as quickly as it began. They jumped away from each other, both looking a little worse for wear.

They both groaned when they heard Ginny and Harry bickering down the stairs towards the living room.

"He is your son Harry JAMES Potter! He should know better!" Ginny was reaching decibels only dog knew.

"I've told him repeatedly to NOT try to animate Al's toys! It's not my fault the kid has a knack for transfiguration! I believe that was your best subject dear WIFE!" Harry said disgruntled as he plopped into a chair.

"Oh don't you play THAT card mister! You're the 'CHOSEN ONE' the wonderful 'Golden Boy' if he's brilliant it's not just me! You helped!" Ginny said clambering into Harry's lap. He didn't look too upset about it which surprised both Hermione and Sirius.

 _How can they be fighting yet… Want to be all over each other? I don't understand them…_

"Hormones love, you'll be that way one day…" Sirius said nudging her. _**I hope..**_

Hermione couldn't help but feel a tug, as if she could feel their bond. It was calling out to her, to comfort him. He needed her. She reached out and took his hand in hers and gave a small squeeze. This caused him to look up at her.

"One day I will bear your children Sirius that much I promise you." She said softly so Harry and Ginny couldn't hear. "But I'd like to get to know you… All of you and fall in love with you myself. Not just because of some stupid pureblood martial bonding shite."

Just then Harry and Ginny started attacking each other ferociously, lips, teeth and tongue.

"And I think it's time we stepped out…" Sirius said taking Hermione's hand and leading her outside.

"Just out of curiosity what would you do if I were nagging and yelling at you all the time while I'm pregnant?" Hermione said swinging Sirius' arms as if they were 5.

"Easy. I'd shag you senseless to make you stop talking, walking and thinking." He smirked back at her.

Hermione made a disbelieving snort, "As if you could make me stop thinking…" She said continuing to walk only Sirius had stopped and twirled her into him. Their faces mere millimeters away.

"Hmmmm pet, I do believe that is a challenge I am more than willing to accept." Sirius closed the gap to begin kissing her lips then he slowly moved along her jaw to her ear and the small bit of exposed skin behind it. He worked down her neck, dipping his tongue into her collarbone and along the spine of it. This earned a shutter from Hermione and a deep trapped moan.

Sirius worked his way back to her ear to whisper to her.

"Just imagine how the rest of you will react once I've earned that privilege." He backed away noting her blush fill cheeks, puffy lips and slightly marked skin. Her eyes were closed but not tightly, fluttering as if they were unsure if they should open.

"But alas I am not allowed to sleep beside you, I must sleep in my own bed alone." He said with a smirk.

"Ah.. Oh…" She snapped her eyes open to look at him, "About that… I actually um… Took over your room…" She said very embarrassed all of a sudden.

"That's okay love, I figured that due to the new technology and female clothes I certainly do NOT remember taking off anyone in there." He smirked again earning a slap to the chest.

"Yes well those days for you are over I'm afraid you're tied with me for a while." She said confident at first but the confidence faded realizing she was tying him down. The wizarding world's #1 bachelor they don't even know is alive yet and she has already attached herself to him without either one's consent…

"Don't you dare love, from what I've seen you must have blokes lining up to be with you. I am the one would is grateful," He said taking her chin in his hand and turning her face towards him. "You brought me back from the dead pet, I will never be able to repay that." He leaned in and gave her a sweet and tender kiss.

Molly Weasley stepped out of the kitchen to find the couple standing there hand in hand.

"Ah good, Minerva has just arrived with Slughorn and Kingsley said he'd be here shortly." She looked extremely pleased with herself. "Sirius, it looks like you are going to be freed of all charges and reinstated as the Black Family heir!"

Sirius dropped Hermione's hand, she turned to look at him. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Somewhere between confusion and bewilderment.

"Just like that?" He asked softly in utter disbelief

"Just like that dear…" Molly said taking his now shaking hands.

Tears were brimming his eyes, he snapped over to Hermione and grey eyes met warm caramel eyes. Sirius smiled at Molly briefly, let go of her hands with a reassuring squeeze before taking both of Hermione's hands in one of his and his other hand gently caressed her cheek.

"I will spend the rest of my days devoting myself to your every whim, need, want and pleasure. You have given me a new life Hermione and I will forever be grateful."

Hermione leaned into his touch with a sigh, there was a sniffle and small sigh. The couple turned to see Molly wiping her eyes.

"Sorry dears, I'm just so happy, for you both." She was beginning to go into full crying mode now.

"Mrs. We…" Hermione started which earned a death glare from Molly, "Molly?"

Molly's face straightened back into a smile

"Molly do you mind letting everyone know we'll be in there in just a few moments? I'd like to discuss something with Sirius…"

"Oh of course dear, I'm just going to make us some snacks."

"Treacle tart?" Sirius asked almost child like

"Apple rather than butterscotch?" Molly asked

"You know me so well… Thank you Molly." He said with his signature smirk.

Molly went back to the kitchen to begin making snacks, Hermione took Sirius' hands and wrapped them around herself, pulling him in for a hug.

Sirius sagged as he inhaled her clean scent, warm vanilla and… oranges? It was heavenly.

She pulled back and looked at him, deeply. More deeply than she ever had before. Finally she saw the flicker Sirius had seen back at Grimmauld Place.

"As much as I love you snuggling against me pet, what was that for?"

"I wanted to reassure you on how I feel. This bond is very new and VERY strange to me. But I just feel as though I've known you and been with you my entire life. I'm here for you no matter what." She said sweetly spreading her fingers out along his chest and playing with the buttons on his vest.

Sirius leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Thank you pet I really appreciate it. I do get what you mean, I have this feeling like… Like my body and my soul… hell even my magic knows you"

Hermione's head snapped up to look at him, "Your magic?" She asked curiously

"Oh well um, when you fainted I had to apparate us out, I didn't have a wand considering… So I used yours and it felt just as good if not the exact same as my wand."

Hermione stepped out away from him but not completely, just enough to look at him.

"Let's go see everyone shall we?"

They entered the kitchen, everyone sitting at the table burst forward to shake, hug and squeeze Sirius. From there a discussion started about the ring and pureblood traditions. Sirius tried to recall everything he had learned from his parents. Luckily Sirius was right about Slughorn knowing more about it than he. He had been gifted Regulus' diaries. In them was in explicit detail on all the martial rituals and how the ring worked. They called it an "Heir Marital Ring" it would be passed down to the first child born whether girl or boy. The boy would of course ask his future bride to where it as their engagement ring until they marry, then they would get a new ring for the wife. If the firstborn was a girl the ring would be given as protection, it bared her family blood and could be used to bring back her true soulmate if something perilous should happen. It also served a purpose if the firstborn were to die the mother could put the ring on and bestow a new head of house or try to erect the firstborn.

Sirius was slightly disturbed by this knowing his mother had truly claimed him as dead when she bestowed the heir property to Reggie.

"But what I don't get is if Walburga could have brought your brother back with the ring… Why didn't she?" Arthur asked confused

"She didn't have the ring…" Sirius said softly

"What?" Minerva asked

"I had stolen it. I didn't know its abilities, I was trying to get back at the crazy bat by stealing back everything that was rightfully mine." Sirius said a bit uncomfortable

"It's okay, it's all in the past now. We have you back and you are taking over your rightful place as heir." Molly said sweetly.

"Now another matter is this bond." Kingsley started

"Yes just how connected are you two?" Minerva asked

"Well I can hear his thoughts and it is almost as if I can touch how he is feeling. I don't feel his feelings but, like they are tangible to me." Hermione said touching the air around Sirius

"Yes I feel the same way! I don't know how you're feeling but, I can sense there is that sort of feeling there, around you." Sirius agreed.

"You really think our magic is bonded as well?"

Sirius held up his left hand and Hermione mirrored him. Their palms touched, each of them breathing deeply trying to dig deep and bring their magic to the surface. A trick called 'melding' it was a good party trick to show muggles they were wizards, it was also used to sort out purebloods from muggleborns. Those with a 'true' magical core, their light would be mostly white with a faint blue hue. Muggleborns would have a yellowish hue and halfbloods a greenish hue.

Just then a bright white blinding light emitted from their palms, the light encased them in a dome of white light.

They both snapped their hands away from one another in shock, then their faces split in utter happiness.

"So I suppose it's true then…"

The couple turned around to find Ron standing there watching the interaction.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked as she ran up to him and jumped into him for a hug.

Sirius tried to hide his discomfort but from the audible growl he emitted, everyone snickered slightly at his obvious anger.

Hermione stepped away from Ron and walked back to the table but instead of sitting in her seat she pulled out Sirius' chair a bit and clambered into his lap. He nuzzled her neck with a content hum and a smirk towards the youngest male Weasley.

 _No need for that, he is my brother. I do not feel anything romantic and never does he you big baby._

Sirius snorted and grumbled a little into her curls.

"Well that was interesting." Ginny said as her and Harry walked into the kitchen behind Ron.

Ginny and Harry hugged Ron and everyone in the room took turns hugging the boy before they all settled down again.

"Now can someone explain what's going on?" Rona asked reaching for a mincemeat pie.

"I found the Black family heir martial ring, put it on. Brought Sirius back from the veil and now we're bonded to eventually be married." Hermione said calmly.

"And as you all saw, we are not only bonded but tethered together. Our magical cores have melded, we are tied together." Sirius said dancing his fingertips along her left arm towards the ring.

"Yes it seems as though they were… Um ah.. Are soulmates.." Arthur said

"Soulmates? How in the… Well I guess.. Nah never mind" Ron said laughing "Makes perfect sense when you look at it, 'Mione's always been a good bit older than all of us and Sirius is just enough of a man to make sure she loosens up. But they are both scary smart and dangerous." Ron finished

Utter silence filled the room as everyone looked at the redhead stuffing his face with more mincemeat pies.

"Whaaa?" He asked mouth full

"That was by far the most logical and grown up conclusion I've ever heard you come to." McGonagall said towards Ron

He swallowed the pies, "Ah well.. um thanks?"

"Anyway… What are you two going to do now? Do we plan a wedding? What other rituals do you have to do?" Ginny asked, her eyes practically glowing with excitement

"Slow down there Gin, Sirius and I have decided to take things down a notch. Get to know each other and see how this bond, connection thing really works." Hermione said

"Right so taking things slow means heated snogs and sitting in his lap all the time?" Harry asked snickering a bit

Hermione's eyes widened a bit but she felt Sirius give her arms and hands and reassuring squeeze.

"We can't help it Harry, there is a tug. Something there pulling us together telling us that it's okay. We feel as if we've been together all our lives. We are comfortable and yes we are taking things a bit slower." Sirius said looking towards Molly

Molly nodded her head in approval, always worried about her children blood or not Hermione was and will always be one of her children.

"Good then it's settled. I will head back to the ministry and draft an article to go out notifying everyone in the wizarding community of your value and good health. You are a free man Mr. Black. Take advantage of that." Kingsley finished standing to shake Sirius' hand.

McGonagall and Slughorn stood to leave, Sirius moved to let Hermione stand so he could approach Horace.

"Professor…" Sirius asked

"Ah yes Mr. Black?"

"I was wondering if… if it would be okay if I held on to those diaries… You know bring them back home for a bit? I promise I can bring them back to you…" Sirius said suddenly nervous.

"Nonsense my boy, of course you can have them! He was your brother after all." Slughorn said handing Siruus the sack for him to take

"He loved you dearly Sirius I hope you know that.." He said as he squeezed his arm and stepped through the floo back to Hogwarts.

Sirius stood there a minute in his own thoughts, thinking about his brother and how their last conversation had gone. It wasn't a pretty one. Now he has years worth of thoughts, doodles and feelings he had never been able to get out of his brother.

 _You okay love?_

Hermione's thoughts invaded his mind, Sirius shook his head and turned back to the table with a smirk plastered on his face. He picked up his witch and began to stride out the door.

"Oi! Where are you two going?!" Ron hollered

"I need to purchase something for my kitten and she has to be with me to purchase it." Sirius called back never turning around.

Hermione giggled and slapped him on the chest.

"What was that for kitten?" He asked incredulously

"You are only allowed to use that term for me when I am alone…" She said looking through her eyelashes

"Oh I am so sorry my pet." Sirius said dripping with sarcasm, "How ever can I make it up to you?"

Hermione giggled again and reached down into his trouser pockets, Sirius stopped walking a little alarmed as to what she was going after.

She giggled again as she grabbed her wand and apparated them directly into Sirius' bedroom.

"I have to say love, warn a bloke before you start digging in his trousers… I had gotten a little excited as to what you were reaching for…" He said nuzzling into her neck leaving small nips and licks along her neck.

"I wanted to come home for just a bit, there is just something that I can't wrap my head around and I think we need to be alone to sort it out…" She said biting her lip just a bit.

"Oh kitten… I think I can find a way to sort everything out…." He said taking her towards the bed and laying her gently on it. She laid back with her curls sprawled out above her like a halo of hair.

"You are absolutely breathtaking." Sirius sighed as he crawled over top of her.

Hermione blushed, but Sirius noticed the blush continued, it wasn't just in her cheeks.

 _ **I wish I could find out just how far that blush travels down that exquisite body…**_

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Hermione asked breathily looked up at Sirius with a flushed face and biting her bottom lip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DAMN! It's getting hot! Thank you all for all the reviews! I truly appreciate it! I have a million ideas of where I want to go with this story so it is just as much as a surprise for me as you! I hope you are enjoying it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: HP not mine. JK owns it all. I am a mere fan plotting my own story web.

Chapter 3: Reggie, what did you do?

" _Oh kitten… I think I can find a way to sort everything out…." He said taking her towards the bed and laying her gently on it. She laid back with her curls sprawled out above her like a halo of hair._

" _You are absolutely breathtaking." Sirius sighed as he crawled over top of her._

 _Hermione blushed, but Sirius noticed the blush continued, it wasn't just in her cheeks._

 _ **I wish I could find out just how far that blush travels down that exquisite body…**_

" _Why don't you find out for yourself?" Hermione asked breathily looked up at Sirius with a flushed face and biting her bottom lip._

Sirius climbed on top of her, laying on her with his elbows on either side of her head. They were lost in each other's eyes when they heard a rapping on the window.

"Damn bird. I'll be right back?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Better hurry…" She said shyly her teeth playing with her lower lip

Sirius hurried to the window giving the bird a treat and taking the parcel with a large ministry seal

 _ **Damn ministry, always getting in the way**_

 _If it's nothing super urgent just come back to me, we can sort it later…_

Sirius took no time at all making it back into the bedroom only to find the bed empty.

"Well I know I left a beautiful witch lying on my bed just a moment ago… Wherever has she gone?"

Sirius heard giggles erupting from the on-suite bathroom, he's face lit up as he saw her draped in a silk robe and waltz back into the bedroom. She stood a good meter away from him, staring him in the eye she undid the loop allowing the silk robe to pool around her feet.

"Kitten I… Um… Shite.." Sirius muttered trying to find words. Hermione merely smiled walked up to him shushing him and putting her finger on his lips.

"No thinking, I've done enough in my 29 years. I want us to just…." She inhaled and closed her eyes tilting her head back. Sirius swore he had died again, there was a magnificent, stunning and not to mention naked witch in front of him.

He snapped his fingers ridding himself of his clothes and reached out to touch her perky breasts she was pushing towards him slightly. She inhaled sharply not expecting the touch.

"Make me yours Sirius."

"Gladly kitten." Sirius said softly

Sirius devoured her chest, suckling, nipping and licking every inch he could. With her constant mewling and sighing he was hard pressed and ready to go. As he made his way down her body, taking his time Hermione was slightly losing it. Her grip on reality was fading and she wasn't sure if she could hold on anymore. Every touch, lick, nip and kiss he made brought her closer and closer to the abyss and she was surely going to fall into it.

The closer he got to her heat that's when the moaning started. After a short bit of soft moaning it gradually got louder. Sirius couldn't handle it anymore. He picked her up and threw her onto the bed.

Hermione finally opened her eyes and saw Sirius naked for the first time. A deep red blush kissed her body, from her cheeks to her toes. She felt so warm inside.

 _Is this love?_ She thought looking at him

"I'm feeling the same way kitten." Sirius said nuzzling her neck lightly before slowly descending towards her center.

One small feather light lick. Hermione gasped. Another and another. He was savoring her, finally Hermione let out a small growl. This earned a chuckle from the dark haired wizard.

"Are you getting frustrated kitten?" He teased

"Damnit Sirius if you….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

He plunged his tongue into her folds lapping up the sweet juices she made. Over and over again he would lick her sweet bud like it was the last ice cream cone on earth. The noises she was making earlier didn't come close to those she was making now. Deep throaty moans mixed with his name. He was doing everything he could not to come to early.

"I need… Sirius…I…." She panted at him, pulling at his hair

He chuckled a little before looking at her, his fingers taking his tongue's place.

"What do you need kitten?"

"GET IN ME DAMNIT" She growled at him pulling his hair upwards to her

"As you wish love." He said clambering up to her. Placing his member at her entrance he locked eyes with her

"I really do love you, I hope you know that. As crazy as it seems." He said sweetly caressing her cheek.

"Yes I know Sirius, please make love to me." She pleaded at him.

He plunged forward into her and darkness. He closed his eyes so tight, she was incredible. Tight, warm, wet and perfect. Everything was like it was made just for him.

Hermione's moan deepened, he was thicker than any man she had ever had but by far the most perfect she'd ever had.

 _ **I want this for the rest of my life**_ He thought to himself

 _Like I'd let you out of my bed now that I know what you can do…_

She was smirking at him now

"Oh that's it witch." Sirius growled and began to thrust into her slowly but deep.

Gradually gaining speed, being encouraged by Hermione's moans and whimpers. She was absolutely breathtaking, writhing and unhinged below him.

Sirius leaned down and whispered in her ear

"Are you sure you're ready for me love? To know what I'm really capable of?"

Hermione let out a raspy 'yes' that lead to Sirius' wicked smiled. He then began pounding into her at an unruly pace. Grabbing her legs and throwing them over his shoulders, drilling into her over and over and over again.

To Sirius' pleasure Hermione's deep moans turned into her screaming his name over and over again. Gasping for air as she yelled again and again. This fueled Sirius to continue on until her felt her velvety walls fluttering around him. Suddenly like a vice grip on him she clamped down on him, screaming like her life depended on it. Sirius watched her, chest out, back arched, mouth open and it was all his doing.

He continued on through the tightness and when she finally came down he gave her a secret smile, flipped her over and pulled her knees up to display her glorious backside. Without warning he plunged back into her. With the new angle he felt as if he was able to go deeper. Hermione flung her head back, her curls spread across her back, Sirius couldn't help himself. With one hand he gently grabbed a handful of mahogany curls and tugged slightly earning a gasp from his witch's beautiful lips.

He leaned forward again, hand still deep in curls and whispered to her

"Do you like it when I pull your hair love?" He said huskily

"Mmhmmm" She moaned

"You like it a little rough don't you kitten?" As he smirked he pulled back up and again began bucking into her, pulling her hair slightly until he felt her walls begin to flutter. He yanked a little harder as he began chasing his own orgasm.

Grunts, groans, slaps and screams could be heard from the bedroom. Sirius was nearing his end and could only focus on getting her that last orgasm before he went. Finally he felt her walls clamp down on him again and again bringing him over his edge.

"I never took you for liking it a bit rough love." Sirius said to the witch settling against his chest.

"Oh Sirius there are so many things we are going to learn about each other" She yawned

"But for now let's get a little rest before we go out"

"Out? Where are we going?" She asked curiously but still tired

"Shhh sleep love, we'll talk when we've woke." He kissed her head and sleep welcomed them both

Hermione woke to the sound of water running and someone singing, curiousity getting the best of her she hopped down from the bed and padded across the room to the on-suite bathroom.

Sirius was standing under the cascade of water singing to himself. Hermione wasn't sure what he was singing but it was soulful and marvelous.

 _A Celtic hymn?_

"Mmm I thought I heard footsteps" Sirius growled, "Coming to join me kitten?"

Hermione took no time getting into the shower.

After they were both clean Sirius informed Hermione to wear something worthy of being seen in public in.

"Ready?" Sirius asked knocking on the door as he stepped in.

Hermione spun around to catch him checking her out.

High heeled ankle boots, leather leggings and a flowy lace top straight from the sixties. She grabbed a floppy hat and her beaded bag and sauntered to a gaping Sirius

"Where are you taking me Mr. Black?" She smirked

Sirius shook his head and grinned back at her, saying nothing he grabbed her by the waist and apparated them directly to Diagon Alley.

"We need to find you a ring worthy of a Lady Black my love." He said taking her hand and walking towards Gringotts.

"You can't be serious..." She was gaping at him now

"Ay, that is my name kitten…" He smirked, "Now a future Lady Black will not look like a fish, close your mouth love." He said tenderly using his fingers to close her mouth.

"Come, we'll search my vaults first. I had already informed Kingsley I wanted them checked for dark magic or anything that would react to 'blood purity', can't have any family heirlooms harming my kitten." He said innocently as he could

"Sirius… You are absolutely incorrigible." She snickered and looped her arms through his.

"I don't want anything gawdy… or green for that matter…"

"Oh no, I have the perfect ring in mind, I just hope it wasn't one infected with dark magic…"

They arrived at the vaults and Sirius was looking around furiously.

"Where is it?!" He snapped

"Sirius, love… It's" She was cut off by a growl, "Okay, um tell me what you're looking for so I could help?" She asked sweetly, learning that the dog's bite is in fact worse than his bark.

"It's a largeish….Ugh…. Maroon and gold wooden… AHHH HA!" Sirius roared hoisting up a largeish maroon and gold wooden box.

"I take it that's what you were looking for?" Hermione snickered as she watched him clamber and clumsily move around the family heirlooms trying not to break anything. He looked like a mad rum ridden pirate who finally found his treasure.

Sirius found an empty table and sat the box on it, Hermione was by his side watching him carefully wave her wand around to make sure everything was safe.

"Good old Aunt Missy!" Sirius said waving the wand again and the box lid sprung open.

"Who?"

"Aunt Misapinoa, she married a **pure-blood** Jimbo Blishwick," Sirius said with a purred and a wink "He was the furthest thing from a pure-blood!" Sirius barked in laughter

"Okay I'm confused… Who was she?"

"A couple generations back great aunt on my dad's side. She married a 'pure-blood', they had all the papers falsified and passed him as a pureblood!" Sirius was still laughing rummaging through the box

"Who was he?" Hermione asked

"A MUGGLE!" Sirius roared with laughter, "Reggie and I were snooping around in the attic one day and found the papers. Reggie was wanting to be a big guy in the ministry and was learning about all the seals and spells and such all pureblood families needed back in the day to assure 'blood purity', Reggie noticed the spells were a little odd."

"Odd? What do you mean?"

"Well you know this, residual magic, you can feel certain charms and almost taste the magic itself." Sirius started playing with a string of pearls, he walked behind Hermione and placed them around her neck. "With the old pureblood customs a drop of blood was required on the documents to insure it was a true pure marriage. Well good ol Aunt Missy used her own blood for Jimbo's part. The parchment took and the spells worked since the entire Black family was of the same blood." Sirius grinned down at her.

"She cheated the system…" Hermione gasped and turned to look at him

"Yes love, that's why I think her jewels, and her engagement ring would be perfect for you."

Sirius knelt down in front of her holding out a bright red velvet box, he lifted the lid to show a bright canary diamond no bigger than a button wrapped in leaves and small roses made of rubies. The design was so intricate but so delicate. Hermione couldn't help but feel tears prick her eyes.

"I know techinically we're mostly married now, especially sense we…" He wagged his eyebrows at her, earning a slap. "But will you on a day of your choosing, whenever you are ready, will you be my bride?"

"Oh Sirius of course!" Hermione squealed and jumped into his arms. He swung her around successfully knocking over a multitude of goblets and wooden crates filled with gold and or jewelry. Sirius really couldn't care, he was going to one day marry this witch that saved him from the eternal darkness he was in.

He finally sat her to her feet as they walked back out onto the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Oh Sirius, what was that song you were singing in the shower?"

"Oh um… Right… I guess it must have been a lullaby mum had sung to us, you're right though it's old Celtic."

"It was really beautiful, do you think you could teach it to me? I'd like to sing it to our children." She said as if it was a normal conversation and kept walking to Florean's ice cream. She hadn't notice Sirius had stopped walking and was once again lost for words, gaping at her.

"Now close your mouth darling, I will not be marrying Lord Fishmouth." She smirked and walked into the shop.

"Oh you little witch."

"Molly dear, are you okay?" Arthur came up behind her looking on to their family clock. The old one was blown to smithereens but before the Battle of Hogwarts, Fred and George had found a way to make a new one and added all the new members of the family including Hermione, Harry, Fleur, Remus, Tonks and Teddy.

"They are married Arthur." She sighed

"Who Mollywobbles?"

"Hermione and Sirius, they must have… Um completed their bond sometime today. Look…" She said pointing to Hermione's hand on the clock, instead of it said Hermione it said Hermione & Sirius Black. Just like Fleur and Bill's it was a single clock hand. Since Fleur was part vela she and Bill had bonded, her marking him as her mate. Hermione and Sirius being true soulmates it was a bond only truly completed by consummation.

"Ah so they are. Well you heard them dear, there was a tug there. Something that felt like they were being pulled together." He said kissing her cheek, "Come love, why don't you go ahead and pull out some of the decorations and knick knacks from Harry and Gin's wedding, I think they'll need you to help plan something out eventually."

Molly gasped and turned to run upstairs calling back to Arthur that he was right!

He couldn't help but giggle a little then his smile turned as he saw his boy's name on 'lost'

"Oh Fred, we need you back here son."

"Sirius!" Hermione called him from the kitchen, "SIRIUS!" What she didn't know is he was calling back, she was just washing dishes the muggle way and couldn't hear him

He finally popped into the kitchen, "WHAT!" He hollered making Hermione jump and throw her dish to the ground.

"Sorry love!" He said genuinely, "I've been shouting at you since the third floor…" Sirius picked up the plate and waved his hand mending it instantly shocking Hermione to see him use wandless magic.

"It's okay… I um… How did you do that?!"

Sirius chuckled, "Like you said, there are loads of things we'll be learning about one another love." He said kissing her nose. "What can I do to help?"

"Well how good are you with baking? I wanted to bring a dessert to the Burrow for dinner tonight… Something for Molly…"

Sirius could tell she was nervous about something

"We are having dinner at the Burrow?" He asked, she nodded.

"When did this invite happen?" She handed him a letter

 _Hermione dearest,_

 _I've recently stumbled upon our family clock and noticed your name is now accompanied by your newest_ _ **husband**_ _, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay and wanted to invite you both over for dinner. Please supply a dessert for everyone to enjoy._

 _With love,_

 _Mum_

"Shite." Sirius said dumbfounded

"My words exactly. Now did you ever open up that package from the ministry?"

"Oh! No I um… was a bit distracted…"

"Oh well.. Um yes, but let's see what it is?" She said with heated cheeks.

Sirius grabbed the parcel and opened it to find a wooden box, inside was letters. Hermione wasn't sure what to make of the letters but suddenly Sirius fell to his knees. Water filling his eyes as he stared at the pieces of parchment.

"Sirius?" Hermione shrieked as she fell down next to him, she sat onto the floor and pulled him into her lap. Sirius was sobbing now, uncontrollable shakes as he laid in her lap.

"R…Reg….Regulus…" Sirius choked out, "He wrote me…"

Hermione gasped and snatched the papers out of his hand, Hermione scanned the documents and noticed the dates. They were over 30 years old. Hermione let out an audible breath

"He must have had these waiting for you to be sent all together…" She whispered

"But why now? What has changed?" Sirius asked looking up at her with bloodshot, teary eyes

"I don't know love… Maybe we should read them… There might be some relevance?" Hermione said wiping his eyes and caressing his face

Sirius kissed her hands and nodded.

"You're right kitten, you're always right." He smiled

"Can I get that in writing?" She smirked back at him

"Not a chance love…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there is the next chapter! I hope you all are enjoying the story! What do you think the letters are about? What will they reveal!? How will Molly react! Ah I'm so excited for this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: HP not mine. JK owns it all. I am a mere fan plotting my own story web.

Chapter 4: Crypt Codes

"Put it over there dear, everyone else is already out back. Go on!" Molly Weasley said as Sirius and Hermione came through the door, "Sirius dear? Can we have a word?" She asked sweetly

Sirius gave Hermione a longing 'help me' look, she just shook her head

 _Just be patient love, she's been my mum for 18 years._

Sirius didn't respond except for an audible sigh, earning him a giggle as Hermione went out the back door.

"Molly I just want to say…"

"Save it. I know you love her, I can clearly see it written all over your face. I saw the light you two created and I've… I've accepted this. But what I want to know is that you will uphold your, family values…" She said more sternly

"Molly.. I, I would never put Hermione in an awkward position. We intend on getting married… When she chooses, look I even went to the old vaults and got her a ring." Sirius said pointing towards her left hand, the canary diamond shining brilliantly in the sunlight. "I love her Molly… As crazy as that sounds I feel as if I've known her and loved her for 100 years." Sirius was looking at her longingly, "She controls the relationship Molly, she controls everything."

"Oh Sirius, I've never seen you like this!" Molly said hugging the man, "I only want what's best for her, and of course you too dear." She said patting his cheek, "Go on out there and save her from being picked for the Quidditch game that is likely to happen."

"Thank you Molly…" Sirius said sincerely, and for the first time he looked at Molly with his walls down, she saw the young boy she had met all those years ago at Hogwarts. The little boy who constantly had black eyes and cut lips from brawls not only at school but at home.

"'Mione what happened to the Black family ring? I thought that's how you two got in this mess in the first place" George asked putting on his Beater gear

"When Sirius found this ring, he slid it on and the family ring switched hands," she showed them her right hand that had the family ring on it. "I'll pass this on to our first heir"

"Right someone said there was a Quidditch game to play? Need another Chaser?" Sirius asked coming up to the group

"Oh brilliant! Hermione was never able to even out the teams for us, you'll do perfectly!" Ginny squealed

"Gin should you really be playing this late in the pregnancy?" Ron asked

"Gin, we've got enough to make the teams even… Maybe sit this one out?" Harry asked as sweet as he could without upsetting his wife.

"I suppose that'd probably best, this little girl is having some fits today…" Ginny said rubbing her swollen belly.

"I'll sit with you Gin" Hermione said laying out a blanket to watch the game above

"So tell me, what exactly is happening between you two…" Ginny asked drawing circles on her belly

"I just… We're bonded… I can't explain it, I feel so connected to him. Like I've known him my entire life." Hermione said dreamily looking upwards to watch Sirius fly

"I think I get it, you guys are soulmates… Your souls have longed for each other for a long time, your bodies are catching up with the feelings." Ginny said snickering a bit, "So how is he…?" Ginny asked wiggling her eyebrows a bit

"Ginny!" Hermione blushed, "He's incredible. The best lover I've ever had…" Hermione said catching his eyes, Sirius winked at her, knowing what she's talking about.

The game carried on for another hour, Sirius and Harry's team won. As they all came down Sirius snagged Hermione up from the ground to give her a solid 'I've won the game for you' kiss. This earned a few wolf whistles from the Weasley men

"DINNER!" Molly's voice broke through the throng of cackling.

November 25, 2006

"And do you Sirius Orion Black third of your name take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife, your partner, your equal and above all else your bondmate to cherish and care for until the end of your days?"

"With pleasure" Sirius said huskily beaming at Hermione whose face turned a beautiful blush.

"Sirius take your family rope and bind your left hand with Hermione's." Sirius bound the black silk rope around his hand and Hermione's, "Now say the words from your house."

"En stirps nobilis et gens antiquissima Black, I Sirius promise to uphold and cherish our family values as we change and merge our two families to be one. I will love, cherish, honor and adore you and our future heirs. I stand before you a new man wishing to change our family crest and pledge to better our lineage for future Blacks."

"I Hermione Granger, first of my name, accept this proposal and wish as my own." Hermione said taking a shimmering white silk rope and wrap their already bound hands. The rope started to glow and the glow travelled up their arms until it reached their hearts. The band of light began the thrum, first erratically then it slowed and became a steady beat. Hermione couldn't help but beam up at Sirius who was just as ecstatic at the event.

"The couple's hearts now beat as one, they wish to announce their new family crest and motto to their family."

"Sirius and I have thought long and hard about these words and come up with them together that we hope to uphold and for our future heirs to uphold and cherish them."

Hermione and Sirius turned slightly to the crowd, just enough so they didn't unbind the ropes.

"Virtus, et caritas de corde puro." Hermione started, "Courage, love and pure of heart."

"Pepulisse squalore videre pulchritudinem, Get rid of the grime and see the beauty!" Sirius barked at the crowd which erupted with happiness.

"Sirius… You still have one thing to do…" Hermione said cheekiliy

Sirius looked at the councilman who nodded at Sirius

Sirius pulled Hermione into him and snogged her thoroughly to within an inch of her life. The couple became encapsulated in a white light they grew brighter and brighter until it erupted onto the crowd.

When the crowd looked to where the couple was, they were gone. The crowd gasped and shocked noises were heard across the crowd.

"Were you expecting that?" Harry asked Ginny who was laughing

"Sirius had his ring set as a temporary portkey, it was set to go off at the kiss." Ginny said pickup up Al and taking James' hand walking towards the house

"Party mum?" James asked innocently

"Yes love, Auntie Mione and Sirius had something very important to go do before they join us"

"Very important hmmm?" Harry said taking James' hand from Ginny replacing it with his so he could pick up the young boy

"Yes love, the bond must be completed within 2 hours of starting. Something the Black's implemented long ago."

"That shouldn't be an issue…" Harry said shaking his head.

"No dear I don't think it is."

"SIRIUS!" Hermione screamed as he fell forward on top of her. She was lightly scratching her nails through his hair and down his bare back.

"Yes Mrs. Black?" He said grinning into her neck junction

"Mmmmmm when should we join our party? The bond has been sealed…." She said a bit out of breath

"A few times over might I add…. Maybe just a few more times to be sure it's stuck?"

"Oh who could deny those silver orbs…" Hermione said nudging his nose with hers

Sirius began kissing her jawline and down her neck following down her body towards her rosey peaks.

"How did I manage to snag you love?" He said rolling her nipple around in his mouth

"Mmmmm that mouth Sirius, it has gotten you into a lot of trou-BLE! AH! Do that again!" She howled

Sirius was making his way down the rest of her body when he found a sensitive spot along her hip bone, kissing that while lightly caressing her swollen nub.

"Oh my dear wife, how I love to make you sing…"

"Now introducing Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black!" Harry announced as the newlywed couple came through the door at the Burrow, cheers all around as whizz bangs and puffs of colored smoke erupted everywhere.

"Thank you everyone, sorry for our… Abrupt exit," Sirius said winking at his new wife, "We had some contracts to attend to…"

"But!" Hermione interjected, "We're here now!"

"So let's party!" Sirius said spinning Hermione around to dip her ending with a passionate kiss

Music, food, and spirits were passed around. Everyone was dancing and laughing having such a good time. It was close to midnight and everyone was starting to think out, Hermione just left from dancing with George (if you call swinging about aimlessly dancing) to find her husband sitting on the porch steps with a bit of parchment in his hand.

"Why is my adorably, sexy, sweet new husband sitting about on the steps and not snogging me senseless on the dance floor?" Hermione said swaying a bit, the alcohol was in rare form in her bloodstream

"It's a Key kitten…" Sirius said softly, Hermione almost missed it. She looked at his face and sobered up a bit, unshed tears were threating to fall out as he looked at the parchment in his hand

"What's a key love?" She asked wiping his eyes

"The letters Reg sent me, the first one I opened up… it's a key…"

"I don't…" Hermione grabbed the parchment and found a decoding system written all over it. Letters were numbers and numbers were letters, certain people's names were symbols and some important events were listed as colors. "Oh he was a brilliant young man…" She said sitting next to her husband

"Do you think you could figure out what this was for? What I… What we are supposed to decode?" Sirius asked with such fire behind his eyes Hermione almost teared up. He missed his brother so much, she could feel the longing for him. How much he missed the connection he once had. Hermione reached out and grabbed Sirius's hand, bringing it to her chest.

"Between my brains and your stubbornness, we'll figure it out, I promise." Sirius closed his eyes releasing a silent tear. Then turning his hand in her hand to grab her breast

"Mmmmm my favorite things" He said bringing his other hand to her waist, pulling her to straddle his lap.

"Sirius what if someone sees!" Hermione gasped as he grabbed her ass pulling her more forward to feel his growing bulge.

"Oh come on love, let's have a little fun hmm?" Sirius waved his hands and disappeared her knickers from under her dress. You couldn't see anything but she was now naked under her ballerina like dress. A low U open back with a tulle skirt that flowed like silk away from her.

Hermione gasped as she felt his member prodding her entrance.

"Do you want to dance kitten?" He whispered in her ear, glancing around to see if anyone was nearby. He didn't see anyone so he picked her up slightly and pushed into her.

"Oh Sirius…" She moaned and began rocking against him kissing him, their tongues battled for dominance.

The laughter of the party grew louder as some of the Weasley's ventured outside to dance in the grass rather than the wooden platform they put up

Sirius covered Hermione's mouth with one hand while the other went under her skirt to play with pleasure button. Hermione bit down slightly on his hand so she didn't moan too loudly. Sirius was driving her insane with the slow play, she began rutting against his needing him to speed up. Sirius took the hint, cast a silencing spell on his lovely bride, grabbed the steps with his hands and pounded into her from below. He couldn't physically hear her but he could hear her mind and it was everything he needed to put him over the edge. Watching her come completely undone, silently screaming into the darkness while their friends and family were unaware just meters away from them.

Sirius slowed his pounded and eased out of his bride, closing up his pants and reappearing her underwear. He undid the silence charm and smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

"How was that love?" He asked nipping her neck

"Oh my sweet, sweet husband. I am completely knackered now…" She smiled into his kiss

"Shall we say our goodbyes?" Sirius said helping her stand up as she nodded

They all gathered in the house and said their goodbyes, they would be honeymooning in Morocco for the next couple weeks. It was something Sirius insisted on, he wanted to spoil his witch and get to know her outside of the mainstream wizards eyes.

December 24, 2006

"Sirius! SIRIUS!" Hermione hollered from the library, papers, books, parchment and ink smudges were everywhere.

"What! You okay?!" Sirius came running in half dressed

"Oh sorry love… I didn't know what you were doing…" She said raking her eyes over his body. "Mmm did you shower without me?" She pouted

"No love I was actually getting ready to jump in… Would you like to join me?" He said striding across the room, lifting her to dance with him towards the door

"Oh I think that sounds reasonable dear husband"

Sirius knocked into an end table bringing a lamp crashing to the floor

"What happened in here love? It looks like the shelves threw up"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Hermione spun out of his arms and grabbed the book she was reading, "I figured it out!" She said grinning at a very confused Sirius

"Figured out what kitten?" Sirius said looking at the book, recognizing it as one of Reggie's journals.

"No."

"Yes my love. It's the journals…" She said smiling sheepishly up at him

Sirius's face broke into a grin as he spun her around, Hermione let out peals of laughter.

"Okay kitten, teach me!" He said sitting on the floor criss-cross in front of the stack of journals

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, she shook her head and sat in front of him.

"The key you found, or ledger as I've been calling it. It helps with the symbols on the pages." Hermione flipped through the journal quickly noting the symbols on the top corners. "The symbols indicate who the journal passage is about. Regulus never says names in the journals. Only 'he' 'she' 'I'." She said enthusiastically showing him the symbols on the ledger comparing them to the journal page corners.

"So what about the other stuff? These numbers…?" Sirius said pointing to a long string of numbers on the page.

"Those are names. Places that he wanted to hide the name with a number…" She said pointing to the ledger again

"So what, 1 means A, 2, B? Kinda thing?" Sirius asked

"Sort of… His system is similar to the Dewey Decimal System"

"The dewey what?" Sirius asked confused

"The Dewey… Oh um… Muggle library system, it's how they sorted and cataloged all the books…"

"Sounds… Intricate…" Sirius said looking sourly at the journals

"In a way it is… He uses prime numbers for the vowels and the rest is sequential."

"Okay so what is this word then?" Sirius pointed to a journal entry from 1976

"Okay so this symbol on the top matches this one of the page…. That's your symbol…" She said quietly

"So this…" Sirius pointed to some circles that looked similar to Mickey Mouse, "It's a dog?" Sirius asked Hermione, she nodded.

"That's what I gathered from it. Some of them are runes, others are small pictures that represent something about the person… Like… Slughorn, I think that is supposed to look like a slug…" Hermione couldn't help but laugh

"Reggie was always a shit artist," Sirius laughed, "I can't believe he had this secret code…"

"Well let's start from the beginning hmmm?" Hermione grabbed the first journal and opened to the first page and started decoding. She was working on a spell she could implement so she could just wave her wand and be able to read the text properly.

She showed Sirius how the code worked so he was able to follow along easier.

"Okay I think I've got the hang of it…." Sirius waved his wand and all the numbers disappeared leaving the appropriate letters in their place.

"WHAT THE?!" Hermione gasped, mouth open gaping at her husband, "How the bloody hell did you do that?!" Hermione was panting now, completely flabbergasted

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle a little, which didn't go so well for him. Kitten has claws…

"I've. Been. Working. For. DAYS! And you… you, YOU! You just look at it for a few minutes, wave your bloody fucking wand and voila!" Hermione stood up and started towards the door

"Wait kitten," Sirius said still laughing a bit, "I'm sorry love I just… I have a few tricks…"

"NO! Sirius get your fucking hands off me! I am furious with you!" Her hair was crackling and her eyes turned the color of fire, Sirius could honestly say he was a bit scared.

"I'm sorry love please… Please don't be so angry…" Sirius said pawing at her softly trying to get her to turn towards him. She finally did and her once fiery eyes were now filled with tears.

"Oh Sirius I'm so sorry I snapped!" She collapsed into him, a very confused Sirius staggered back towards the couch and sat down pulling his witch into his lap

"Kitten, what's wrong?" He asked gently

"I just... I'm not sure, my head's been a bit muddled lately and casting spells has taken a bit more effort than usual." She said nuzzling into him, "Mmmmm but right now you smell…." She took a big whiff, "mmmm ravish me love" She said laying her head back exposing her neck and upper chest.

"Okay love, let's get a shower first hmm?" Sirius said picking up his wife and heading upstairs to finish the shower he had started.

"We need to be at the Burrow about 6:00." Sirius said as an afterthought drying himself

"Hmm? What for?" She asked as she toweled herself dry

"It's Christmas Eve dear… We've got supper?" Sirius asked staring at her reflection in the mirror, he watched a mirage of emotions flew across her face.

"Oh no…" She whispered

"What love? Have you forgetten we had dinner?" Sirius snickered as he watched Hermione fly out of the bathroom, he heard a ruckus as she came sprinting back huffing and puffing, she had a calendar in her hand as she looking at the dates.

"SHIT!" She squeaked, "FUCKING SHIT SHIT!" She flew out of the room again leaving the calendar for Sirius to see. He noticed a small red dots September 21-25 and then nothing since.

"SIRIUS!" Hermione yelled again, Sirius dropped the calendar and sprinted to find her sitting on the floor in front of their bed with her wand in hand and stomach glowing a bright green.

"I'm pregnant…" She whispered

Sirius walked slowly to her, trying to gauge her emotions, he wasn't sure if she was upset or happy… or mad? He heard her hiccup then she looked at him with a toothy grin

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed and launched herself at him, Sirius was laughing so hard he was crying

"I'm going to be a father!" Sirius was laughing and swinging her around, he quickly put her down like she was a bomb, "Oh no did I hurt you?" Sirius's face was so… serious…

"Seriously? Now you're concerned but when you throw me against the floo to shag me roughly I'm okay?" She laughed and she watched his face turn even more southernly.

"That was yesterday…" He said so upset

"Oh quit your moping, I'm pregnant not injured! I'm a lot more pliable than you think." She said with a wink

"Oh I think I know how pliable you are kitten…" She said taking her and started to slow dance with her

"You're pregnant…" He said softly

"And you're going to be a father…" She said kissing him sweetly, "What time is it?"

"Half past 5, we need to get ready to leave." Sirius said picking up a shirt off the floor, sniffing it and putting it on.

"You are disgusting…" Hermione said wrinkling her nose

"It was the shirt I had ready in the shower, you gave me a fright yelling from in here." Sirius stuck out his tongue and waltzed out back to the library.

Sirius was picking up all the journals and parchment, he notice the page he had decoded. It was about him… Curious he started to read it

 _June 8, 1972_

 _I start Hogwarts this year and I finally get to be with Sirius. My big brother is so smart and quick with spells, I'm worried I won't be as good as him… But mum says I'm already better than my brother. Mum calls him a traitor… Because he's a Gryffindor instead of in Slytherin. But I won't let that stop our friendship. I love my brother, I just wish he wouldn't go against what mum and dad have planned for us. They say a man will save us, 'The Dark Lord' they call him. I'm not sure anyone with the word 'dark' in their name should be trusted, but mum and dad know best. Sirius is so smart, I hope I can outwit him one day in a duel._

Sirius stopped reading, he couldn't take it right now…

 _I'm going to be a father… I don't want to ruin the mood right now_

 _ **He's your brother and he loved you, maybe you can get some closure.**_

 _Stop listening to my thoughts kitten, I might have to spank you_

"I hope that's a promise and not an empty threat Mr. Black" Hermione said walking into the library wearing her Gryffindor red sweater dress that hugged her curves so well Sirius noticed the small bump forming, he gasped as he saw it

"I know… I've been so busy working on this for you I hadn't even noticed…"

"How far along do you think you are?"

"Well if I go by my last cycle I'm about three months…" Sirius eyes bugged out of his head trying to count

"Yes… The day I brought you back and we… sealed our soulmate bond…" She smiled

"Molly's going to kill me…" Sirius grunted, wiping his hand down his face.

"She will have to do it over my dead body, she will not touch the father of my unborn child." Hermione said with that fire behind her eyes again.

"There's my kitten…" Sirius said pressing her against him again

"We don't have time love, we're due at the Burrow. I've got the pies waiting at the floo. Shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There it is! I hope you enjoyed it! I didn't want to stop writing! Thank you all for the love and reviews, be sure to check out my other stories I've got going! Please review! I love hearing from you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: JK owns everything, I merely write what pops in my head based off the wonderful characters she's created

Chapter 5: The Golden Trio, Repeated?

" _Molly's going to kill me…" Sirius grunted, wiping his hand down his face._

" _She will have to do it over my dead body, she will not touch the father of my unborn child." Hermione said with that fire behind her eyes again._

" _There's my kitten…" Sirius said pressing her against him again_

" _We don't have time love, we're due at the Burrow. I've got the pies waiting at the floo. Shall we?"_

December 24, 2006

"Happy Christmas!" Molly yelled as the Black's entered through the floo, immediately waving her wand to disperse the pies Hermione had along the counter for later.

"Happy Christmas Molly!" Hermione said joyfully

"Molly, may we have a word?" Sirius said a quietly and nodding his head towards the kitchen.

She nodded a bit confused as she followed the man into the kitchen, "You too Arthur…"

Sirius gave Hermione a nod and went to tell her surrogate parents of the news. They weren't going to tell everyone officially until the morning, but he felt it was necessary to tell them now.

"What's all that about?" Ginny asked curiously

"Oh Sirius wanted to tell them about the journals Reggie left him, there is a secret code and he thinks it might have some info the Order would want." Hermione tried to think of something that sounded close to the truth, well in part it was true but just not all of what he was telling them… Just then a loud "WHAT!?" could be heard from Molly making Hermione cringe slightly for her Husband, she could hear his thoughts going a mile a minute

 _ **What did she say?**_

 _She's not, well she's happy but not… thrilled at the timing kitten…_

 _ **UGH, it was the bloody bond! The MAGIC!**_

The three emerged from the kitchen, Molly busied herself with getting dinner set up, Arthur was patting Sirius on the back whom was rubbing his face slightly. There was beginning signs of a red hand print.

Hermione's eyes widened as she noticed Ginny gaping at Sirius' face, Hermione sent a quiet healing charm to his face to reduce the redness.

"SPILL… NOW…" Ginny whispered, a bit too much like her mother.

Hermione's eyes met Sirius's and he nodded.

Hermione let out a sigh and indicated to head to the kitchen, only this Weasley woman's reaction instead of anger there was a high pitched squeal with lots of jumping. The two women came back into the living room to find every single pair of eyes on them.

"UGH FINE!" Hermione moaned, completely annoyed at the turn of events. She huffed and went to the front of the room so everyone could see her.

"I'm pregnant you bloody brown nosers!" She yelled, then proceeded to mumble under her breath as she walked back to sit with Sirius, "Bunch of nosey bints, can't keep a bloody secret in this damn house. Whole fucking wizard community will find out by the blasted morning." Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

 _Pregnancy sure does make you curse like a sailor kitten_

 _ **This bloody family will make me go white before I'm 40…**_

While the couple were talking to one another the entire room was erupting in 'Congratulations' and 'How far along?'

"Apparently when they sealed the soulmate bond, this was the outcome. I'd say she's about 3 months along." Molly said to everyone calmly. This made everyone stop to look at her as if she had two heads.

"Mum? Aren't you happy you're getting another grandkid?" Ron asked innocently

"OH! Yes dears! I'm sorry I just… I'm just a bit overwhelmed, I just can't help but see you as the sweet little 11 year old we met so long ago…."

"Mo… Mum… I ah, I am 27, married now… We are very happy with how everything is turning out. We're figuring out what the bond can do and we'd like for you guys to be there for the baby just as a grandparent would…"

"Oh 'Mione dear! Oh of course! Arthur! We're getting another grandbaby!" Molly was now crying

 _Thank goodness she's finally crying, I was getting worried she wasn't happy about it…_

 _ **You're telling me! Now… get her off….**_

The rest of the night carried on like any other Christmas Eve at the Weasley's. Games, food, sweets and stories from when Harry's parents were alive.

Everyone was laughing at Sirius pulling a prank on George. Sirius and Hermione were out in Muggle London and Hermione introduced 'Pop Rocks' to him, Sirius cast a small charm on them so that your hair would also crackle and change colors along with the candy. Sirius slipped some into George's pie. His hair changed from green to purple and blue then cyling through again as it fizzed and crackled, not only on his head but in his mouth.

"How! OW! How do you stop it!" George was squealing now

Hermione couldn't help it, she waved her wand to stop the popping. Everyone calmed down

"Awwww come on love, it was a bit of fun!" Sirius pouted

"Yes it was great, but for 10 minutes?" Hermione said still laughing a bit

"My bladder can't handle that much laughter!" Ginny said racing towards the loo

"Poor dear" Molly said shaking her head

"That'll be you in a few months 'Mione, you ready?" Bill asked

"I'm sure I'll be fine with whatever comes."

"That's exactly what Lilly said, she was absolutely beautiful pregnant with you Harry." Sirius said thinking back to his friends

"Your dad couldn't keep his hands off her, she practically glowed and was so happy and positive through the whole thing." Sirius said laughing, "I remember the first healer appointment James went too he was so bloody nervous he asked for me a Mooney to come along. The mediwitch was so confused she asked Lilly if she knew who the father was! All three of us were very attentive of her, making sure she had everything she needed. James's eyes bout bugged out of his head, then of course him being the hot head he was, got a bit angry at us of all people! Angry that the crazy bint thought we could have been the dad!"

Everyone at this point was laughing, Harry's face got a bit red and Ginny was petting his arm. Apparently he inherited his dad's hot headed nature.

"Lilly calmly told the witch James was the father and said that the others were his brothers and the Godfather's" Sirius said sobering up a bit, remembering where he was. Nostalgia took over and Hermione noticed that look to be something of a longing want. She knew he missed them terribly, she grabbed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Alright enough of this, to bed all of you we have an early day tomorrow! Everyone needs to be rested! Especially those making tiny humans!" Molly said cheerfully.

A chorus of 'goodnights' kisses and hugs followed as everyone found their rooms, or left via the floo to go home.

Hermione and Sirius made it through the floo to their house. Hermione made a left instead of a right to head to their room, curiously Sirius followed her as she went into the library to collect one of Reggie's journals. She opened it to a Christmas Day entry, she shoved the journal into his hands. Kissed his cheek whispered 'I love you' and left to get ready for bed.

Sirius stared at the page for a long time not reading it, just looking at the handwriting. The small curves of his letters, the sharp edges of the straight letters and the random ink blots indicating he had possibly cried writing this…

 _December 25, 1975_

 _Happy Christmas… You… you… how could you?! We were supposed to stay together, you… You were supposed to help me, stick up for me. How could you leave me… leave me with them! I don't want this… I don't want what they have planned. All of them… Malfoy… He and Cissy were just married… It was dreadful, she looked so scared. If… I think she was imperio'd… I can't believe this… I heard Mum and Dad talking about my betrothal contract… I'm 14! I don't want to think about marriage! I wish.. I wish you were here… I can tell Mum feels guilty. She'll never admit it, but she passes by the tapestry room slowly… As if she's trying to decide to fix it or not… I hope you're happy with the Potters. Bloody nuisance. He's so arrogant, no wonder you get along. And that wirey kid, with all the scars, what's up with him? What do you call him? Mooney? You lot are stupid and strange. I don't have any friends like that, I have followers. I don't want followers, I want friends. I miss my brother._

 _You know what I asked for Christmas? Truly asked for? For you to come home, just to see you… Did I get that wish? No, of course not. I've been hiding in your room… Well it was your room, now it's piled with junk Mum doesn't want in the main parlor._

 _How could you leave me? You… You're my… he_

The rest of the word was smudged terribly with a giant water mark.

"Hero." Hermione said from the doorway. "I believe it said hero my love." She came behind him hugging his back from behind the couch.

"I remember that Christmas…" Sirius sniffed as he wiped his eyes. "It was the first year I got presents I actually wanted… The Potters… they gave me James and Remus everything we asked for. Even a gift I wanted to give Reggie…"

"He loved you." She said hugging him tighter

"And I was a tosser, a shite older brother."

"You were a child."

"So was HE! I shouldn't have left him, I should have dragged him with me, kidnapped him. He would have… Maybe he wouldn't have…."

"We never would have defeated Voldemort without him, your brother took care of a horcrux way before we knew they existed. Let alone how many he had."

"I wish I could tell him I'm sorry…"

"He knows… Come love, let's go to bed, Christmas is coming fast and you won't get any presents from Santa if you're awake!"

"Santa?" Sirius asked confused

"Really? Fat man, red suit, white beard? St. Nick? No!?"

"St. Nick? Like Nearly headless?"

"NO! Heavens no! Oh lord, I'll have to show you everything tomorrow…."

Tomorrow came and Hermione had to inform Sirius of Santa Claus and who he was. Sirius was a little skeptical of him at first but they both agreed it would be interesting experience raising their child with the idea of a wizard that came down the chimney to deliver them presents whether they were good or bad throughout the year.

"No no no… It's HO HO HO, not Huh Huh Huh…" Hermione said to Sirius who was sporting a fake white beard and hair along with a velvet red suit with a large and squishy belly. They were about to appear at the Burrow and Sirius wanted to come as this Santa Claus he just learned of.

The couple marched through the front door of the Burrow yelling "Happy Christmas" as everyone ran towards them to help with the bags of gifts they had

The Weasley men couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous Sirius looked, but the kids were thrilled that Santa was there. Sirius played the part perfectly having the kids sit on his lap and giving them the gifts. Everyone opened all the presents and of course were given warm Christmas jumpers from Molly, Sirius and Hermione got one each along with a matching baby jumper.

More food was eaten and games were played it was overall a fantastic Christmas. The next week was a blur, the next thing the couple knew it was January 31, 2007 and they were dues for their first official healer's appointment.

January 31, 2007

"Hermione Black?"

"Yes?"

"Just through the green door dear, you and your husband can go in now."

The couple walked down the corridor to the green door, swinging it open to find an empty room with a medical table, two chairs and a rolling stool.

At this point Hermione was visibly pregnant, she was advised as long as everything checkout with the normal diagnostic spells they wouldn't need to come in until about 20 weeks.

"Knock knock?" Came a vaguely familiar voice from behind the door.

"Mrs. Bla… Hermione?" Theodore Nott entered the room bugged eyed as he saw it was his old classmate on his table.

"Theo!? What're you doing here!?"

"Well I'm your healer! Hello sir." Theo reached out to shake Sirius' hand, Sirius snatched his hand and shook it a bit more firmly than needed.

She shot him a look, _**Cool it hot head. He's an old friend…**_

"Theo! How's Daphne…" Hermione emphasized her name as she sent more daggers at her husband, who rightfully looked a bit ashamed.

"Well about the same as you are I suspect…" He said sheepishly

"You're kidding?! Is it your first?" She asked

"Yes, we're excited but also taking everything with as much caution due to her family's past…"

"Oh Theo, she'll be just fine, she's around 20 weeks then?"

"26 actually…"

"Oh then you should know she's on the safer side hmmm?"

"Yes I guess I just… I can't even…" Theo's eyes glossed over as he thought about the horrific nature of what could happen.

"Nonsense, now can I see my baby?"

"Oh yes! Right let's do this shall we?"

Sirius perked up a bit and grabbed Hermione's hand as he saddled up next to her to watch Theo perform the spells necessary to cast the image of the fetus above them.

Theo's wand sparked and the next thing they knew there was a fuzzy image above them.

"Alright well there… Oh um… Ha. Hermione I um… I can't believe you didn't know until now…" Theo was stumbling over his words…

"Spit it out mate, is there something wrong?" Sirius asked firmly

"Oh no nothing wrong it's just… Um you've not just got one baby…" Theo said pointing to the image.

The couple looked at the screen and notice multiple bodies… 3 to be exact…

"I'M HAVING TRIPLETS?!" Hermione screetched.

"You're kidding!?" Sirius whooped

"Looks like two boys and a girl…" Theo confirmed

"You're kidding…." Hermione practically growled, her hair was sparking with magic

"I'll let you two have a minute to process this.. Or three…" Theo said cheekily as he exited the room.

"I um… I'm, we're…" Hermione was baffled, sure one baby… Maybe three kids total but three at ONE TIME?!

"Okay kitten, calm down. Well take this day by day… We're not alone in this, just think! We've caught up to Gin and Harry in one go!"

"Sirius… this is… I'm… we're having triplets!" She shrieked again, "You saw how Fred and George were! Imagine THREE OF THEM! Oh no… Imagine me Harry and Ron! All over again! I'm going to lose it, I'm going to lose it!"

Sirius laid his head in her lap, pressing his ear against her stomach, which caused Hermione to stop instantly.

"Mummy and Daddy love you three, I can't wait… I can't…" Sirius couldn't find the sentence without choking up.

Hermione was petting his head and whispered to him

"We're having triplets…" A bit more happy about it

"Two boys…"

"And a girl…" She said softly

"30 tiny toes and fingers…"

"3 noses…"

"3 squishy soft bellies…" Hermione sniffled

"Oh my kitten don't cry!" Sirius said wiping her tears away

"These damn kids are making me cry already!" Hermione felt a strong movement and apparently Sirius felt it too

"Woah… say something again!"

"Hello?" Nothing happened, "It might have been just them moving around, there won't be much room soon. You three had better get good and bloody comfy, my ribs, lungs and bladder will not become a damn playground for you three ooof!"

"HA!" Sirius cried out, "They like it when Mummy cusses!"

"They bloody well don…AH!" More movement, "The little shits!" Just then all of them seemed to have moved around her stomach

"AHAH! They love it just as much as I do, face it love, you've got a right dirty mouth…" Sirius said with his pupils blown out in lust for her.

"Sirius…" Hermione said a bit flushed

"Shall I take you home wife?" He said suggestively.

"Please…" She whispered


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP only the crazy plots that root in my head and sprout through my fingertips to the page and weave into your head. Many thanks!

Chapter 6: Grey and Black

May 8, 2007

"Bloody git, idiot… UGH the sight! Why I just aughta…" Hermione was grumbling up the stairs to finally take a nap. Their home was a wreck, baby gifts, clothing, big and small. Dishes, linens, towels, you name it, they had overgrown Grimmauld and Hermione was growing more irritated by the second.

"Kitten?" Sirius asked nervously rounding the corner stairs from the library meeting her in front of their bedroom door.

"These are IT! Do you hear me BLACK! IT!" Hermione said motioning towards her stomach, "I will NOT breed anymore! I hate being this HUGE and waddling everywhere! There is entirely too much to do around here and you're bloody well locked away in the library reading Regulus' journals all damn day!" She huffed, adding a foot stomp to put emphasis in her frustration

"Kitten…" Sirius started slowly towards her palms facing her like she was a rabid dog

"NO! Don't you 'kittennnn' me!" She whined, "These three. That's all you get! We have about 4 weeks before they are to….OOOOF" Hermione bent over in pain, Sirius noticed a small puddle just between her feet.

"I don't think we have 4 weeks love, come on let's get to Mungos…" Sirius said trying to remain calm

"No…" Hermione's eyes shot wide open in fear looking at her husband, "I'm, I'm so sorry love… I… What if we los…"

"Stop it. They will be fine, you heard Nott. Having more than one at a time tends to cut the gestation period down a bit, you've got three in there. Space is limited, he told us when they were ready, they'd be coming early." Sirius kissed her head and cradled her bridal style into his body

"Your strength has always amazed me…" She hissed in pain at a contraction rippling through her body

"My strength doesn't even come close to that of yours love. What do you say? Shall we bring some babies into this world?"

"I don't know what you'll be bloody doing to help but just get me to Mungos!"

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and all the Weasley's and children came running towards Hermione's room. The hallway was quiet and no one was around. Just as Harry was about to knock on the door Sirius came out looking both tired and happy at the same time

"Is she okay? Are the triplets? What's happened?" Harry stammered

"Sleeping, they are all sleeping. Mum is pretty tuckered out, not only from the labor but giving me this pretty spot.." He pointing to the slightly swollen eye that was already turning dark.

"She punched you?" Bill snickered

"She told me my face was too close to hers after she had pulled me down to kiss me. I guess a contraction came along and she wanted me to be in pain as well." He laughed

"And the babes?" Molly asked concerned

"Healthy and screamers much like their mother," Sirius winked at George

"Well, when can we see them?" Ginny asked practically bouncing

"Soon, they just fed, so as soon as Hermione is…" Sirius started but was interrupted

The Weasley's all looked around, Sirius was listening to something that they couldn't obviously hear

"Okay she's awake now and says to bring the lot of you in, just be quiet Castor is apparently a light sleeper." Sirius waved the crowd of reds into the room where they found Hermione sitting up with two babes in her arms cradled against her chest and the other laid between her knees. Sirius picked up the small pink bundle and kissed her along the head.

"Everyone," He said softly, "This is Cassiopeia Ginevra Black…" Ginny's eye sprung a leak as she darted over to Sirius practically ripping the soft bundle away from him to snuggle her apparent goddaughter.

Ginny looked to Hermione and they shared a small conversation, Hermione nodded and smiled

Ginny had Lilly back in March Hermione was Godmother and couldn't be happier about it

"And here we've got, Castor Lupin Black and Jude Pollux Black."

"I just love her hair Hermione…"

Sirius did too, it was a bit darker than her mothers', but the tight curls were littered across her head. Jude had jet black straight hair while Cas had lighter hair like his mother, wavy.

"I love the names, you guys did very well, your auras are practically blinding for me to look at. They all blend together nicely." Luna said, George pulled her into his side giving her a kiss on the temple

"She's right you know, you all look picturesque." George agreed

After all three tiny humans had been passed around like footballs, the Weasleys' one by one trickled out to leave the new family alone. Sirius had just laid Cas down when he heard a small rap on the door.

He walked to the door and sucked in a quick breath when he saw who was on the other side.

A taller, wiry, platinum blonde with a doppleganger toddler in his arms stood there looking almost in a daze. Sirius was so confused to see his cousin there he nodded and allowed them to step inside

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "Draco?" she whispered, her eyes fluttered to the small boy he was holding and they softened, "Would you like to meet your cousins?" She asked the boy, he nodded eagerly and began to wiggle out of Draco's grasp.

It wasn't known to the public but shortly after the war Draco had came to Hermione to apologize. The apology turned into an all-night crying fest on both their parts, them both realizing they had the same ghosts and forgiving each other immediately. They didn't become the best of friends but they had an unspoken trust that no one really understood. When Astoria passed away from complications from having Scorpius, Hermione had offered to take him on nights Draco needed to grieve. It wasn't often because Draco's parents did keep the kid mostly. But Draco knew Hermione needed someone to take care of too.

She fell in love with the small blonde, who looked so much like his father, but has his mother's bright eyes. Scorpius was going on 4 now, she knew he would be excited about his new cousins.

"I've been meaning to…" Draco started

"It's fine, time healed it. I can tell you are far from the boy you grew up to be and the man you tried to hard to copy. She told me about the trust you both share. She also told me about Astoria, for that I am truly sorry."

Draco's eyes filled with unshed tears as he watched his only son climb into the lap of his former childhood enemy as she showed each baby to him, one by one.

"I've met someone." Draco said softly

Hermione's head snapped up and Sirius turned to look at his younger cousin. His demeanor changed, he looked more relaxed, happy, almost glowing.

"Are you going to tell us about her?" Hermione asked smiling

"I've brought her here if that's okay?"

"You've left the poor girl outside in the hall this whole time?!" Hermione shrieked, then stopped to see if the children had awoken. Thankfully none had, her eyes snapped to Draco drilling daggers towards him

"I'll just get her then…" Draco said stepping out and returning with a small dark haired woman whom was holding a small bump on her stomach

"Leanne? Leanne Brighton?" Hermione asked softly, the witch nodded and came up to the bedside scooping Scorpius up

Leanne was a Hufflepuff from their year, muggleborn. She was a part of the DA and Hermione had completely lost touch with her after the war.

"It's Malfoy now…" She smiled and looked at Draco who beamed back at her.

"Why wasn't I?" Hermione started

"No one was, we ran off to America and got hitched by my parents. He's a pastor, they moved not too longer before the war. Draco and I ran into each other at Gringotts after I had come back from America for a few years."

"And the rest is history…" Draco said rubbing her small stomach

"I'm going to be a brother!" Scorpius shouted, which made one baby, Castor more likely wake and begin to scream. Sirius ran quickly to silence the baby and told Scorpius he must keep his voice down, it's good practice for when your brother or sister comes.

Scorpius ate it up, wide eyed and excited when Sirius talked to him.

The 4 of them chatted and caught up, Draco knew it was time to leave when Hermione started to doze off trying to feed Cassiopeia

"We'll all get together soon yes? Have a grand party at the new house we've built. Should be done by the end of the month. Maybe a Summer fling party?" Sirius said leading the Malfoy's out of the room

"That sounds wonderful cousin, said goodbye Scorp"

"By Aunt My-Knee, I love you." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

May ended and the Blacks had gotten down a routine for the triplets. Thank goodness Sirius convinced Hermione about getting a PAID House Elf to help with the cooking and cleaning at least. It made the moved to the new house much more enjoyable.

 _Speaking of enjoyable…._

Hermione's thoughts flooded Sirius's mind, he didn't know where she was but the dirty things she was thinking had him up and trying to find her fairly quickly.

The wizard healers told the couple no strenuous activity for at least two weeks, constant potions and after a month she should be back to normal enough to enjoy sex again. Sirius had been waiting. Not that Hermione hadn't taken care of him in other ways but he hadn't been able to take care of his wife, in the best way he knew how.

Sirius found their bedroom door slightly ajar and a sea of floating candles covering the air space in the room.

"What's all this love?" He asked

"Doctor said I'm all back to normal… And tight as ever…" She purred back

Sirius wasted no time, waving his hand to rid them of their clothes and began his assault on her beautiful porcelain skin. Kissing and nipping and licking every inch he could.

The small moans Sirius was enticing out of his beautiful wife were almost his undoing.

"Sirius….please…" Hermione whined widening her legs and trying to create friction against him.

"I want to take my time kitten… I've been waiting for so long…" Sirius said kissing his way down her throat and across her stomach, ghosting his whispers across her skin.

"Molly has the kids, we've got all night…" Sirius couldn't help but grin when he finally descended upon her core, she was writhing and mewling. He pulled a finally scream from her before he snapped up and plunged slowly into her wet, tight, heat.

Sirius started slow, wanting to prolong the wonderful sensation as long as possible but the more Hermione met him in an upward thrust the faster he's pumps became. Until they were both screaming and grunting. The only sounds in the room were two sweaty bodies slapping against each other. Finally Sirius could feel Hermione's walls quivering, Sirius reached down to stroke her swollen clit pulling a loud scream as her walls clamped down around him almost bringing his thrusts to a halt. Sirius had to push through her orgasm which pulled his own out of him. He couldn't help but collapse on top of her which earned a small giggle from Hermione

"You okay?" She said trying to wiggle out from under her semi-conscious husband

"That was incredible" Sirius said nuzzling in between his favorite pillows on his wife's body

Hermione started to finger his hair and scratching his scalp with her nails.

"Worth the wait?" She whispered

"Mmmhmmmm" he mumbled into her chest, "Powwernapp?"

"Of course love, get some rest…" Hermione said kissing his hair

Hermione leaned over to grab a glass of water on the bedside and noticed a journal opened facedown.

"Hello you, let's see what Reggie has to say hmm?"

Hermione flipped to the back of the journal

 _January 12, 1979_

 _I've done it. I don't know how but I did it, I've got the locket. I haven't figured out how to destroy it yet, but I can feel all the dark magic, the evil is palpable._

 _I've begun my training, I'm only in the meditation phase but I forsee I am an air born animal. I felt the air under my arms. I'm not sure the size I will be but I felt large, bigger than most air born animals._

 _I try to meditate before I sleep, it seems to help keep the darkness away at night._

 _I saw my brother, he didn't see me I had the stupid mask on. Death Eater masks, I never understood it. Sirius looked so wild, so free so… Happy._

 _I have to find a way to destroy this. For him. For me. For the good. I hope I make him proud for this._

 _May 7, 1979_

 _I almost transformed. I felt the talons, I felt the feathers, I felt the proud power. I can't wait to try it again, but I'm entirely too tired to try now._

 _I'm a step closer to destroying the locket, I've talked to a traveler about acquiring a basalisk fang. But I'm not sure I will be able to destroy it myself. The tasks he is giving me are taking me away from research and time alone. I'm never left along anymore, I've been able to complete my occlumency training. I've been able to deflect him every time he tries to enter my mind. He hasn't suspected a thing._

 _I hope Sirius opened my letter, I didn't sign it but I have a feeling he'll known it's from me._

Hermione turned the pages and stopped on a dated journal entry she knew shouldn't have existed.

 _May 1, 1980_

 _Things are getting harder to hide. I'm unable to talk to anyone I know and I'm unable to show my face. The Dar, Voldemort is gone, but not for long he said something about a prophecy, a child born at the end of July. There are two families, the Longbottoms and the Potters. It could be either child but I know because my brother is the Godfather he'll go after them. James and Lilly… I've only watched from a far but I know the love they have for each other. They are a true family._

 _I long for that._

 _November 3, 1980_

 _THAT RAT! Everyone thinks I'm dead so I can't out him without outing myself! My brother, my innocent brother. Azkaban… I can't. I can't… I have to right this._

Hermione flipped to find the rest of journal just a bunch of doodles, maps and scratches. Stuff that the Golden trio has already discovered, where to find the locket and how to destroy it along with the rest of the horcruxes. Then a date stuck out to her

 _June 6, 1994_

 _That wonderful witch. She not only saved my life but my brothers. She's freed him and me, and I was able to fly my own brother to a remote island. He's taking care of me, I catch the fish and he starts the fire. This is how it should have been. This is how it should have always been. I will protect him._

 _Hagrid called me Buckbeak. I like it, I was able to watch Harry grow, he looks like James. The pompous git, but he has his mother's kind eyes. She was always so nice to me and Severus._

 _Hermione. I can feel the connection between her and my brother, I can't wrap my head around it. He's so much older… But the universe has put them together._

 _June 18, 1996_

 _Bella. My brother. He's gone. I wish I could have killed her myself._

Hermione was in tears, she couldn't believe this. Regulus wasn't dead… And he was Buckbeak!? But where did he go? She hadn't seen Buckbeak in years, come to think of it…

 _Not since the war ended…_ She thought as she furiously summoned the rest of the journals, she began flipping through them looking for a current date.

Sirius stirred by the crazy movement his wife was making.

"Kitten?"

"Sirius!" She was startled, and caught, she felt guilty and Sirius picked up on this immediately

"What's wrong love?"

"I um… I read…" Hermione was still furiously flipping through pages until she found what she was looking for.

 _October 2, 2006_

 _He's back. My brother, she brought him back and now I know why and how I felt that connection. They are soulmates. I need to leave. I felt him return, I was visiting Hagrid and I felt my heart beat harder. It was more complete. Like it was healed._

 _I'm going away for a little while, I'll be sending these journals for Sirius. So… I guess_

 _Hello Siri. Yes I am alive, yes I've been watching you and if and when you read this you wish to find me. Tap the back of the letter with the same words you use for your map, you'll find my map._

 _I cannot wait to see you again brother._

"He's alive?" Sirius' voice cracked.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good…" Hermione whispered reveal a map with a small black dot that read "Regulus"

XXXXXXXXXXX

OH MY GOODNESS sorry to leave it like that but… YAY! Reggie is alive! What's going to happen? Will Sirius be too mad? AH!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but the plot and crazy cliffhangers are mine. I do apologize for ending it the way I did but…. 😉 Totally not sorry! Here is the rest! I hope you enjoy it, and a HUGE thank you to all of you who review, without you I wouldn't have any clue if this story is worth continuing!

Onwards!

Chapter 7: Buckbeak

"Romania…" Sirius said slowly sitting up and taking the map from Hermione. She was worried, she couldn't pick out an emotion her husband was feeling, it was all numb to her.

"Sirius?" She whispered, steel grey eyes snapped towards her and she felt the waves of emotions pass through her. Hurt, confusion, guilt, anger and finally love.

"Do you think Charlie knows where he is?" Sirius asked much like a child

"We can ask him, but how about we ask tomorrow love, it's nearly 1 AM I'm sure he's sleeping." Hermione said pulling the pages from Sirius and setting them on the bedside. She pulled him down onto her chest and began to stroke his hair down to his neck

"Yes. Sleep. Then we can go find him… Right?" Sirius asked looking into Hermione's eyes

"Yes love. We'll sleep, have breakfast and leave first thing, I'll owl Charlie as soon as we're up" She kissed his head and hunkered back down to sleep

"I can't believe it…" Sirius croaked, Hermione felt her chest become wet from his tears

"Shhhh love. Sleep we'll see him tomorrow."

 _Charlie,_

 _It's come to our attention that Regulus Black is in fact alive and has been in his Animagus form for the past 30 years. He is the Hippogriff that goes by the name Buckbeak. We have reason to believe he is near you in Romania, if you have any idea where he is or have seen him please contact us immediately. We are leaving to follow the map in a few hours._

 _Thank you Charlie, see you soon_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione Black_

Hermione let the tawny, grumpy owl out with the letter and began breakfast. She left Sirius to pack their belongings, not having any idea how long they'd be gone she figured it would help him get rid of some excess energy.

Just then her kitchen floo lit up and Molly Weasley's voice could be heard

"Hermione dear, can I step through?"

"Yes!" Hermione hollered over the sound of the oven beeping

Molly stepped through and dusted herself off before crossing to hug the small witch

"So explain to be what's happening?"

"Long story short, Regulus has been Buckbeak for the past 30 years and he's somewhere in Romania. We'll be leaving to retrieve him and we're not sure how long we'll be gone…" Hermine felt bad for asking her pseudo mother to take care of her triplets while they were gone but this was needed and having three almost 2 month olds would be too much for the journey.

"Oh my…" Molly said sitting down as the weight of Hermione's words sank in

"How is he?" She asked nodding upstairs to where they could hear rustling and shuffling from Sirius

"Hasn't stopped packing since we've woke. He's showered and has been up there throwing everything into our bags for the past hour." Hermione said plating the French toast and grabbing plates, she held one out to Molly

"Oh thank you dear but I've made porridge. I should get back over there, Arthur was waking to check on the triplets."

Hermione's face dropped a bit, Molly noticed and leaned over to grab her hand

"You're doing the right thing, don't worry about them. They are my grandchildren after all, Arthur and I are enjoying the time we have with them. You need to be with Sirius for this, he's going to need you more than he will admit." Molly said rubbing the witch's hand

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and shook her head

"All this time Molly… He's been alive for all this time. Watching us, hell he was at Grimmauld for a long time! Just him and Sirius! Why couldn't he just… I don't understand it. They were alone…" Hermione said standing and pacing, she'd picked up this habit from her husband

"He was scared, and you know Sirius hadn't forgiven him at that point. He likely would have killed him if he revealed himself…"

"You're probably right. Well, it sounds like he's finally packed, he should be down here soon."

"I'll take that as my cue to leave, take care dear and don't worry about the kids, we've got them."

Molly crossed the kitchen to hug Hermione just as Sirius came into the kitchen

"Molly, I can't thank you enough for this…" Sirius said walking over to her unsure if he should hug her or not

"Oh nonsense!" She said hugging him, "Take care of each other, we'll see you when you return!"

Molly left back through the floo and Sirius turned to find Hermione seated and plating their breakfast.

"Are you done?" She asked smirking at him

"I'm just ready to leave…" He said still not sitting

"Sit. Eat. Then we leave, I'm still waiting on a reply from Charlie." She said taking bites of the French toast

"When did you owl him?" Sirius said pulling out his chair but still not sitting

Hermione pointed her fork, mouth full at the chair narrowing her eyes informing him to sit.

Sirius let out a huff as he sat down hard at the table, earning a grin from Hermione. She handed him a plate full. Sirius looked at the food then back at her

"Do I have to? Can't we just…."

"Uh uh. No, eat then we leave. If you don't eat, we don't leave. You need food it'll be a long journey apparating that far."

Sirius rolled his eyes and began to eat finally, Hermione couldn't help but grin.

They ate their food in silence, Sirius was hungrier than he let on eating the rest of the food Hermione had cooked. Just as Hermione was drying the dishes her flood lit up again, this time Charlie's voice travelled through

"'Mione? You there?"

"Charlie!" She gasped as she knelt in front of the flames, "Did you get my letter?!"

"Yes I did and I think I know the Hippogriff you're looking for. I saw a herd of them just yesterday by the river near my village. You two are more than welcome to come through the floo and I'll take you there."

"Oh that'd be wonderful! Just one sec," Hermione stood up running to the door, "SIRIUS COME ON LET'S GO!"

"What is your floo address so I can call through?"

"Red Brick Cottage"

"Great! We'll be there soon, thanks so much Charlie!"

Sirius came running into the kitchen with their bags, Hermione's beaded bag and she had a leather bag back made for Sirius. It may or may not have an undetectable extension charm on it…

"What did he say?"

"He said he saw a herd not too far from him, he thinks he knows which one is Buckbeak. He told us to come on through and he'd take us." Hermione gathered Sirius by the shoulders and looked up at him.

"Are you ready love?"

Sirius's face broke into a grin as he nodded eagerly

"Let's bring home my baby brother."

Hermione snorted, "He's hardly a baby to you anymore! He'll be older than you!" Hermione and Sirius grabbed floo powder and shouted the address as the flames enveloped them.

Sirius and Hermione stubbled through into Charlie's living room, the cottage wasn't large but it was cozy just for him. They dusted themselves off as Charlie came into the living room.

"Hello! I've got a knapsack full of ferrets we can use to distract the other Hippogriffs. Ready?"

Hermione took Sirius' hand as she noticed he was stock still staring out of the window looking towards the river

 _Come on love_ Hermione tugged his hand towards the door to follow Charlie

The trio walked in comfortable silence towards the stream. Sirius was deep in thought… Lots of thoughts Hermione was having a hard time keeping up trying to read his mind.

 _Calm down love we're almost there. Everything is going to be fine…_

 _ **What if he's angry with me… For not looking sooner…**_

Hermione scoffed as she slapped his arm

"Would you get over yourself! He's your brother, he's always loved you and watched over you for years. If he didn't want you to find him and be with him he wouldn't have sent the journals, he wouldn't have attach a map. Now can it, we're getting closer."

The trio slowly approached the herd of Hippogriffs. Charlie took out a few ferrets from his bag and tossed them down stream. There were about 8 in total, a few took the bait and ran happily towards the food. The trio continued to approach until they were about 10-12 feet away. Charlie took out another ferret and bowed to the closest one, looking to Hermione and Sirius and nodding to do the same.

They all bowed slowly, extending the treats to the large beasts. One Hippogriff, in particular, walked towards the trio cautiously. They stayed in the bowed position, not looking directly at the Hippogriff. They heard a small rustling and Sirius looked down to see two bare feet in front of him.

"Siri?" A hoarse voice croaked, as if it hadn't been used in years.

Sirius' eyes snapped up looking into steel grey eyes he hadn't seen in over 30 years.

"Reggie…" Sirius whispered

Both men stood stock still until Hermione and Charlie looked up, Hermione squeaked as she noticed Regulus wasn't wearing any clothes. She quickly rummaged through her bag to grab some of Sirius clothes for him to put on. She shielded her eyes and waved the clothes at the men snapping them out of their trance. Regulus blushed violently as he quickly grabbed the clothes from Hermione putting them on as fast as he could.

"I'm decent now.." He said soft but gruffly

Sirius walked slowly towards his brother gathering all of his Gryffindor strength as he embraced his brother. The two rocked back and forth hugging each other tighter and tighter as they fought, and failed to not cry.

Charlie leaned to Hermione, "I'm going to head back to the cottage, I'll start lunch and have it ready when you guys get back." He kissed Hermione on the cheek and headed back to his house.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sirius and Regulus together. Never in her wildest dreams did she image this possible, but she never imagined being with Sirius again too.

Hermione let out a loud sigh as she sat on a rock. The two men turned to look at her, Regulus approached her hand extended to her.

"I believe we've never been properly introduced. I'm Regulus Black, younger brother of Sirius and also known as Buckbeak." He shook her hand and pulled her up into a hug, "I owe you a world of thanks for what you've done for me," Regulus nodded towards his brother, "And him, you've kept him together for me and brought him back to me. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

Hermione couldn't help but grin and cry at the same time, she may not be pregnant but she still had those hormones from breastfeeding in her. Plus, this was a touching moment.

"Regulus I would do it all over again in a heartbeat." She said looking into his eyes, she found they were almost identical to Sirius'

"Well I think food should be in order along with a long, long conversation." Hermione said taking off back towards the cottage, "Come along you two." She smirked

The brother's followed her back to the cottage, Charlie almost had the food ready. Regulus was practically drooling he hadn't smelt something so delicious in so long.

"What is it?" He begged

"Shepherd's pie and mashed potatoes, I figured you needed something hardy, you look fairly... Well sickly…" Charlie said sheepishly

"Yeah, well.." Regulus rubbed the back of his neck, Hermione noticed it must be a Black men trait, she said Draco and Sirius do the same thing. "Eating dead rodents isn't exactly what I call a good meal."

Sirius looked almost in pain, he turned to look at Hermione and for once she wasn't able to catch on to what was going on in his head. It was a swirl of many emotions and she couldn't pick out what was going on. Sirius nodded to follow him to the living room.

"I want him to move in." He stated plainly, Hermione couldn't help the laughter that escaped her. Her husband stared at her in fear of what she was laughing at, he was starting to get angry when he noticed her nodding at him.

"Well of course you dummy, where else would he stay?" She said through snorts, "Plus an extra hand would even the playing field, 3v3!"

Sirius' face beamed brightly as he rushed back to the kitchen to tell his brother the news. Hermione didn't have to wonder how the conversation went, there were shouts and slaps and laughter filling the kitchen. Her life was about to get more interesting with two Black heirs in the house.

The four of them conversed and ate heavily as they replayed the last 30 years. Regulus told them how he nearly died at the hands of the Inferi. He had to summon is wand wandlessly in order to transfigure into buckbeak.

"The inferi are apparently terrified of birds." Regulus snorted as he tossed back the rest of his butterbeer.

"That's just incredible," Hermione said in awe, she was about 3 sheets to the wind on drinks, it didn't take much seeing how she hadn't drank anything in almost a year.

Sirius could feel the adoration coming from her and part of him was a bit jealous, the room apparently caught on due to the low growl that escaped him.

Hermione looked over at her husband curiously, then shook her head at how silly he was being.

"Blimey, it's nearly 10! I need to be at the reserve at 5 am. I'm off to bed. You lot are more than welcome to stay here or use the floo to head back home." Charlie said waving his hand to summon all the dishes to be cleaned magically

"I think we'll head home Charlie, I appreciate everything you've done for us today." Sirius said pulling the wizard into a hug. He then pulled his wife up to her feet, grabbed their bags and herded the two drunkards towards the floo.

They made it back home and Hermione immediately called out for the bottle of firewhiskey she knew her husband had hidden in the library. Without caring for a glass she took a long swig straight from the bottle.

"Bloody hell, I never would have thought you'd find a girl that could keep up with you mate." Regulus said plopping in a chair watching Hermione chug.

"Oi, my wife dear brother…" Sirius growled lowly in his ear. Regulus straighten a bit a nodded

"Siri, he's fine, you know my soul belongs to you, I cannot physically do anything to harm you love." Hermione purred coming up behind her husband caressing his body.

Regulus didn't know whether to stay or go at this point. They bother had become oblivious to him there lost in their own world. It was like being the hippogriff all over again. But this time he noticed Hermione's eyes kept catching his. Why was he feeling her emotions, he could feel the anger from Sirius earlier, he could sense just how drunk Hermione was. Regulus shook his head trying to clear the thoughts. He could picture Hermione's body clearly below him, but they were not his hands, they were tattooed.

Hermione finally stopped groping her husband and turned him to look at Regulus.

 _Regulus?_ She asked curiously

Sirius' eyes became less cloudy from the lust trance his wife had put him in when he noticed his brother's confusion. He could feel it.

 _ **No.**_ Sirius' eyes grew as he caught on to what Hermione was feeling and thinking.

"Yes" she sighed, "When I put on the ring I became attached to the Black Heir, in this case. Both of them…"

Regulus' eyes snapped up to meet his brother's and Hermione's

"Is it possible?" He whispered

"There are triads in the world brother…" Sirius said walking to where he was sitting, Hermione followed and held out her hand to Sirius who touched it palm to palm. They bother held out their other hand for Regulus to copy.

Soon the three of them were enveloped in a bright white light just like when they had proven they were soulmates to the Order.

"Shit." Sirius said shocked sitting on the couch, Hermione crawled into his lap still holding Regulus' hand

"Well that's an interesting development…" Regulus' said breathlessly

"That's the understatement of the century…" Hermione mumbled, she was trying to sober up, but she had obviously drank too much.

"I need sleep." Hermione stood and kissed her husband roughly then turned to Regulus and kissed him chastely but firmly on the lips then walked upstairs to fall into a fitful sleep.

Regulus didn't move, his eyes wide with the shock of what just happened. She kissed him, his brother's wife… his apparent soulmate? He was bloody well confused and had no idea what to do

"Let's sleep on it Reggie we'll figure it all out on sober minds tomorrow. You'll also get to meet your kin…" He said with a smile as he pulled his brother up from the chair.

"Where um.. should I?"

"Our bed seems to be big enough for all of us, come along brother"

The two men made it up the stairs and looked into the master bedroom, Sirius was right the bed was definitely big enough for the three of them. Probably three more by the looks of it. What he saw next made him almost collapse on the floor, Hermione was strewn across the bed with barely a sheet on her with her breasts shown to the world.

 _She's naked!_ Regulus thought loudly

 _ **Aye, she does that.**_ Sirius said back

"She's a heater and clothes just make her that much more sweaty at night. Something you'll get used to I guess." Sirius stripped down to his silk boxers and climbed in the bed to join her. She instantly sought out his embrace and wrapped herself around him. Regulus followed leaving on the tshirt and boxers.

What shocked him was Hermione did the same thing for him, she curled herself around him so that she was sandwiched between the two.

 _Bloody hell she is hot_ Regulus said trying to get comfy

"Quit squirming Reggie and just sleep" Sirius growled and pulled Hermione into him further

This was going to be a bloody mess he thought softly. Soon the bedroom was full of heavy breaths, they would deal with this with sober minds and in daylight.

Well there she is! I hope you're liking it so far and this plot twist! If you don't.. I apologize this is how my brain went while writing! Thank you all so much for the love!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own HP I only make plots and twists and words in my head and place them here. I have received so much love from this story and I apologize profusely for not attending to it sooner. A lot has happened in my life since I've started and last updated this. I've married and that was in August. It has been wonderful and life-changing, my grandmother had also just passed. And during that time my computer crashed and I had lost the rest of not only this story but a few of the other unfinished ones. Also, a completed (almost) one shot of Hermione and Remus... I am still torn up about that one... I'm doing everything I can to find that one! But... Never the less here she is! I suspect at least one more chapter and an epilogue. I do remember the big twist I had for this story... yes, another twist ;) (insert manic laughter here) much love. Reviews appreciated.

Chapter 8: Three Strand Cord

 _Bloody hell she is hot Regulus said trying to get comfy_

 _"Quite squirming Reggis and just sleep" Sirius growled and pulled Hermione into him further_

 _This was going to be a bloody mess he thought softly. Soon the bedroom was full of heavy breaths, they would deal with this with sober minds and in daylight._

June 12, 2007

Regulus had the best sleep he could remember ever having in his life. Comfort, warmth, full stomach. He moved slightly and felt something soft and pliable in his palm. He opened his eyes and noticed and held a breast in his hand. He massaged it once again for good measure, slowly remembering the events of yesterday. The firey witch connected to the breast was indeed not only his brother's soulmate... But his own as well.

Regulus continued to palm Hermione's breast hoping to wake her slightly but not their counterpart lying on his face at the other end of the bed

Hermione began to stir and rotate her hips into Regulus' which made him continue his ministrations, taking his other hand to grasp her hip pulling her further into him. Hermione's head turned slightly and she smiled at him

 _Good morning_ she spoke softly in his mind, Regulus grinned as he felt her adoration pore into him. He also felt her little hands removing his boxers to free him from his confinement

"Herm..." He whispered nervously about disturbing his brother

 _He still sleeps like the dead, he won't wake until he smells good I assure you_ She caressed his mind once more as she freed him and maneuvered him to be at the apex of her legs

He took a deep breath as he slowly slipped into her sweet, wet folds

 _Sweet merlin, my...ahhh Hermione..._ Regulus fought back the moan he so desperately wanted to release.

Hermione waved her hand quickly to cast a slight muffliato around them and a motion isolation charm, so that Sirius wouldn't be disturbed

Regulus took another calming breath as he pulled out and pushed back into her sweet heat.

"Let me hear you love, Siri can't hear or feel us right now. This is for us." Hermione cooed, beckoning the man to continue

Regulus gave way and sunk into her harder than before, but still painfully slow. He continued his unruly pace, he felt her tense and sigh and writhe against him

He pushed Hermione up to where she was on all fours and he caressed the creamy flesh, loving her with all he had.

In truth... Regulus had never made love to a woman. He had been a part of revels when the Dark Lord was alive but he merely watched with disgust and if he had to participate he would use Legillimency to convince the muggle that he wouldn't actually hurt them. He deemed it better for them to show their gratitude with their mouths than their bodies. So yes. Regulus Black... was a virgin. And he was damn sure proud of it after feeling what his soulmate feels like. So perfect and made just for him, well him and Sirius he supposed

"Come back to me love..." Hermione leaned up to caress his face, bracing her back against his chest as he continues to pump into her. He was going to make love to her. Damn everything he learned during his upbringing.

He continued driving himself into his soulmate. Trying to bring her as much pleasure as possible before he...

"I can't... I'm so close..." He grunted

Hermione noticed that he was, in fact, close and grabbed his hand to help her closer to her own release. He continued to massage her center as he jerked unrhythmically until they both called out with a release. Regulus saw stars with the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced.

The both laid there breathing in each other's scent and feeling the emotions from each other. Hermione waved her hand to undo the charms that surrounded them and felt their third part stir finally from his death like sleep.

"Mmm did you enjoy our witch Reggie?" Sirius asked coming to snuggle into the naked witch, he moved the loose hair from his brother's face

"She's incredible. This bond... it's.." Regulus silenced himself just feeling them all together

"It becomes more intense the more we've.. coupled.." Hermione smirked kissing Sirius on the chin

"Right well I'm going to shower with my wife. Reg why don't you start breakfast eh?" Sirius said standing and hauling Hermione over his shoulder taking her to the bathroom

XXXX

Sirius and Hermione enhanced their bond while Regulus made a hearty breakfast for all of them. He sat while he waited for them to come downstairs. As he sat he thought and felt through the bond. Learning everything he could.

He closed his eyes and sunk into his magical core. There he found two lights, two flames. One was a soft reddish amber glow, it was heavy and full of sparks. Something told him that was his brother. The other was a rich plum color. It felt almost velvety... inviting, homey. That was Hermione. But there was a strength behind it he could feel her power, she held the keys in the triad. She held the bond together.

Regulus continued to search through the bond, trying to learn from it. He followed a small string that lead him to three...orbs in a way. They were wiggly and shocking. They welcomed him and he felt nothing but happiness and love from them.

Regulus made his way back to the forefront of his magical core and felt a small pulse. He followed it and it lead him back to Hermione's core. He reached out trying to touch it and he felt the flutter of a fast-paced...

"Heatbeat..." He spoke aloud

Hermione and Sirius had entered the kitchen to find Regulus in almost a trance sitting at the table. They contiuned to watch him and they felt him digging through their cores. Finding them, reaching out. Hermione all but gasped as she felt him inside her our core. His eyes opened when she gasped as he spoke.

"Can you tell so soon?" She asked quietly

Regulus stood to pull Hermione to him. He caressed her face with one hand while the other wandered to her hip, caressing just below her navel.

Sirius' eyes widened as he understood

"But.. how... We couldn't even tell the last time and there were three!"

"I don't think the bond was complete... Not entirely at least." Regulus said moving to the stove and starting to plate the breakfast he had made.

"Eat. We have a lot to figure and discuss... Also... I'd like to meet my..." Regulus trailed off looking at his bondmates, "Er.. um What will they call me?" He looked slightly embarrassed

"Well I imagined father as well considering they'll have another sibling within the year..." Hermione said taking a bite of the omelet he had prepared and moaning enthusiastically at how delicious it tasted

Regulus looked to Sirius to see if he felt strange about what Hermione said but found him eating and nodding along with her.

"Right.. Dad I suppose..."

The three ate in relative silence, all three being rather hungry and slightly hungover from too much drinking.

The floo lit up and Arthur Weasley walked into the kitchen holding what appeared to be a very angry Castor

"Oh come here love" Hermione jumped up to soothe her son. She knew he was going to be a mumma's boy and right now she was perfectly content with that.

Molly came after holding a bassinet with the other two triplets sleeping soundly against each other

"He's been in a right state this morning." Arthur started, but he noticed food and walked to the counter to plate himself something. Ever the typical Weasley.

Molly, on the other hand, had noticed the kitchen, felt the magic and gasped loudly noticing the third head at the kitchen table

Regulus stood to Molly

"Hello Molly, it's been quite some time I believe." Regulus held his hand out, but the older woman had nothing of it as she embraced the man into her. Literally crushing him with her hug, Arthur looked up and started to laugh with food in his mouth

"Regulus Black! Back from the dead!"

Hermione had yet to soothe her son and it was puzzling her. Regulus untangled himself from Molly grasp and walked over to the babe, motioning to Hermione. Silently asking if he could try.

She nodded and Regulus took Castor into him and the child immediately became silent. The room stared in wonder at what just happened.

"He really had been an angel all weekend up until about 30 minutes ago. He awoke crying out, louder than ever before." Molly said looking at Regulus, watching him with the child

Regulus smiled, then looked to Hermione and Sirius

"It must have been me... I was searching through the bond and found their little magical cores and I must have awoken him."

"Castor" Hermione said softly, "Castor Lupin" She nodded to the babe in his arms, she crossed to the bassinet and touched each baby's head naming them.

"How can you tell them apart?" Arthur asked curiously, both Hermione and Molly snorted in laughter

"Obviously the girl is my Cassie" Sirius said proudly picking up the girl into his arms and cradling her as if she was both glass and plush

"The boys have different hair," Hermione spoke softly fingering the jet black hair of her Jude. It was just like his father's. Dark as night and unruly. Whereas Castor has Hermione's coloring and the curls were softer.

"I do suppose it's a bit different." Arthur agreed and went back to breakfast

"So... Would you like to explain the extra name on the clock to your mother?" Molly said pointedly at her adoptive daughter

"It seems as if I've attached myself to both Black heirs, not just Sirius."

Molly's eyes widened, "A triad?" She quickly looked to Arthur

"You would know all about those wouldn't you Molly?" Sirius asked laughing a bit

"Yes well... Not me particularly but... My family," She started sitting down for this. "My family was notorious for triads, any set of twins really."

"Wait..." Hermione started

"Yes, well. Fred and George were to both be with Luna. George completed the bond, but it's nowhere what it should be. They both feel it, but they will never know what would have become of it." Molly said sipping coffee, "They are okay with it, it doesn't harm them, it's just not as powerful as your bond."

They sat there for nearly 2 hours talking about bonds and triads. Molly gave them as much information as she could about what she knew from her brothers and what she had learned from her sons. Why they could never settle on just one witch and why they seemed to fancy the same one.

"With this bond being so intense... Molly, I wanted to let you know. It seems as if I've fallen pregnant once again..." Hermione said nervously

"Regulus I presume?" Hermione nodded and Molly nodded with a smile

"It's to be expected, with a fertility rune on the ring it was only a matter of time."

Molly stood and summoned her husband for them to return home. Leaving the new family to find a new normal.

XXX

August 6, 2007

"Reggie?" Hermione stepped down into the basement where Regulus made up his potions lab. The one thing he was absolutely brilliant at was potions and he longed to start brewing things once again.

He jumped at the opportunity to brew everything Hermione needed for the pregnancy and sure enough, she needed a lot. This pregnancy seemed to be somehow worse than with the triplets. She had morning sickness all day long, aches and pains and she was tired all the time.

"I'm down here love, hold on let me clear the air" Regulus ventilated the room quickly so that the fumes wouldn't affect Hermione or the baby

"What are you brewing love?" Hermione padded behind him, wrapping her hands around him

"I've received a letter from McGonagall, she wanted to see if I was able to help Slughorn out with brewing potions for the hospital wing. It seems that there was an outbreak of muggle measles and Slughorn hadn't been able to keep up the stock of ointments needed"

"Oh, the poor dears!" Hermione said tearing up slightly, damn hormones

"Oh love," Regulus stopped stirring to turn to her and embraced her nuzzling into her neck

"WHERE ARE MY MATES!" Sirius bellowed from the top of the stairs

Sirius bound down the stairs to seel Hermione sniffling and his brother comforting her

"Did I miss something?" He became concerned coming to hug them both, but instead of tears he felt Hermione's laughter breaking them apart

"I'm fine I promise, this pregnancy is just vastly different than the last and I'm baffled as to what will be next!" Hermione snorted to herself

"Well good! So I've got news!" Sirius said earning their attention

"Draco and I have bought a potion production company and we're hiring Reggie as our main potioneer!"

Regulus dropped his glass stir rod in shock

"You've WHAT!?" Hermione shrieked

Draco knocked on the door at the base of the stairs slightly scared of Hermione's reaction

"I um.. I hope it's okay Hermione..." Draco said nervously entering the potions lab, surveying anything near her she could easily throw at him

"WELL!" She huffed and then deflated, but then her face broke out in a grin

"I think it's a brilliant idea!"

All three Black males sagged in relief as Hermione began to flitter around picking up items to put away

"Avoided that catastrophe there mate..." Draco said taking Sirius's shoulder

He nodded then looked to his brother who was still in shock

"What do you say Reggie?"

Regulus just nodded numbly and smiled, "Should be fun boys!"

XXX

March 27, 2008

A curly headed jet black-haired girl came screaming into this world. Regulus, unlike Sirius, wanted to watch the birth, wanted to catch his daughter and cut the cord, the muggle way.

Misapinoa Lily Black

"Lily?" Sirius questioned curiously

"She kept my secret..." He whispered taking in his daughter, rocking her. "And she was born on James' birthday, couldn't resist the sentiment" He winked at his brother, his bond mate. How had everything come to this? He was so eternally grateful for the curly-haired witch he was able to officially able call his wife after they resolved all legal issues with the ministry.

"I love it, and I love you both. Now give me my daughter, she's hungry." Hermione grabbed the babe swaddled up in pink and began to nurse her. There was a small knock at the door and Draco entered with three toddling babes following. The triplets, of course, being close to a year themselves had just begun waling, if you call stumbling about everywhere and knocking over everything walking.

"They couldn't wait any longer, sorry 'Mione..." Draco said sheepishly as his own son ran into the room and began to herd the babes into a magical containment like a sheepdog.

"Thank you Scorp, would you like to see your other cousin?" The young boy nodded enthusiastically and his parents couldn't help but giggle. Leanne held their newest edition in her arms, the babe came earlier than the couple had wanted, but everything turned out just fine. He arrived just before Christmas and the couple was absolutely in love, Scorpius was a great big brother and he loved it.

"Do you think they would like to meet one another?" Leanne asked quietly

Hermione nodded moving Scorpius so he could hold Lily and so she could hold Lyall. Named after Leanne's father. When they put the two babes together there was a slight hum and they immediately gravitated towards one another.

"So it's true..." Draco whispered mostly to himself

"How could that be? Aren't we all... well... family?" Leanne asked curiously...

Hermione looked up to find Draco more dumbfounded than anyone in the room and he also looked a bit relieved.

"Draco?" She saw his thoughts across his face and he snapped to her

"What aren't you telling us..."

"It seems as if my mother's bedtime story wasn't exactly just a story..."

"Okay.. well obviously you're from your mother yes?" Regulus said

"And who could deny that hair isn't anything but a Malfoy's!" Sirius barked out a laugh

"You are both correct..." Draco said walking to his son, petting his head softly in reverence.

"It seems as though my mother's lineage has been... forged.."

"Wait, what?" Hermione asked, her mind a whirl of thoughts.

"My mother isn't a Black..." Draco said picking up his son to cradle him.

"Okay... If she isn't a Black then..?" Regulus asked trying to remember all the blast sacred twenty-eight bloodlines

"Charlus Potter was her father.. Her mother was muggle..."

"You're a POTTER?!" The three Blacks cried out in shock

"Trust me, I'm just as shocked as you are..." Draco said kissing his son on his head.

XXX

BOOOOOOM Sorry not sorry... Okay but in all SIRIUSness... I hope you liked it... PLOT TWIST! OKay. Well I'm still thinking one more chapter and an epi... so stay tuned! Onwards!


End file.
